la conquista
by botan angel de minamino
Summary: Kurama esta enamorado de botan y no quiere decírselo por no arruinar su amistad y desespera al ver que tiene mas competidores podra kurama el amor hacia botan lean y averigüen
1. Chapter 1

_La conquista_

_Epilogo:_

_Kurama esta enamorado de botan y no quiere decírselo por no arruinar su amistad y desespera al ver que tiene mas competidores de los que creyó, botan siente lo mismo por el pero no le dice por temor a ser rechazada botan es enviada al mundo humano para estudiar ya que el requisito se lo ordeno el rey koenma a koenma jr __**NOTA**__: ESTE FIC NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LOS OTROS ASI QUE NO SE CONFUNDAN OK BIEN SIN MAS LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAP_


	2. Capitulo 1 la admiro de lejos

_Capitulo 1 la admiro de lejos_

_Era un hermoso día soleado la brisa fresca soplaba con fuerza las calles llenas de estudiantes que iban y venían de un lado a otro si ese es el acostumbrado panorama en todo Japón alguno que otro hombre mirando a las jovencitas con sus uniformes, algunos las piropeaban y otros les desvestían con la mirada pero habían solo tres chicas que se distinguían de las demás, una de cabellos azules atados en una coleta alta tez blanca y ojos color amatista, otra de cabellos verdes azulado recogidos en una coleta baja, tez blanca y ojos rojos como rubíes y la ultima cabello castaño, hasta los hombros, tez blanca y ojos cafés las tres con el mismo uniforme azul y falda hasta las rodillas*botan no puedes infiltrarte en la escuela con el uniforme*decía Keiko*no Keiko no me estoy infiltrando ayer matriculé ya que el padre de el señor koenma dijo que seria un requisito para nosotras tener estudios completos*dice botan*y tu yukina*decía Keiko *quise acompañar a botan además azuma termino de convencerme*decía yukina sonriendo*aww que linda eres yukina*decía botan las chicas entraron a la escuela se sentaron juntas a esperar que sonara el timbre que marcaba el inicio de clases*buenas chicos hoy tendremos dos compañeras nuevas en el curso*decía la profesora*podrían presentarse señoritas*decía la profesora mientras preparaba la materia para enseñar*buenos días mi nombre es yukina es un gran honor conocerles*decía yukina haciendo una leve reverencia*que hermosa es, tendrá novio?, que dulce*eran los comentarios de los hombres en referencia a yukina*mi nombre es botan es un conocerlos gusto*dijo botan y todos se rieron de la torpeza que había cometido al presentarse lo cual hizo que se sonrojara*botan no te preocupen*dice Keiko riéndose* _

_En otra institución_

_Suishi ven a almorzar conmigo*decía una chica*no el se irá conmigo*decía la otra*chicas yo iré comeré afuera*decía kurama levantándose por fin del escritorio*_

_Fuera del colegio kurama caminaba mirando el suelo_

"_que habrá sido de botan y los chicos el tonto de koenma no nos ha dado misiones nuevas, como estará botan, debería contactar con ella yo yo porque estoy pensando en ella, ella es una muy beuna amiga siempre se preocupa por todos, cierto? Ha de estar bien ella era hermosa con su sonrisa y ese cuerpo tan encantador su piel tan cremosamente blanca esos labios el sentir sus tacto sobre mi piel esos ojos tan hermosos mirándome su dulce voz yo la amo espera que acabo de decir? Esa de ahí no es botan? Y que hago yo aquí"_

_Oigan han oído el rumor de que las chicas cuando están en la clase de gimnasia no usan sostén debajo de la blusa*decían un grupo de chicos que caminaban cerca de kurama*"seguramente tengan razón ya que las de botan se ven muy sueltas kurama que carajos estas pensando respeta a botan ella es tu mejor amiga ella las tiene muy grandes demonios estas hormonas de adolescente"_

_Terminamos por hoy chicas vayan a ducharse y salen a almorzar*_

_DUCHARSE*esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de kurama quien hizo lo impensable*_

_no se porque estoy haciendo esto*dice kurama desde el tejado del baño de chicas* "donde estas mi hermosa flor donde" buscaba el con su mirada2 esa no no esa es yukina además las tiene mas grandes ahí estas botan"*decía kurama mirando a botan quien esta en ropa interior "por kami que hermosa vista ella es perfecta en todos los aspectos justo como me gustan" kurama seguía mirando mientras ella se terminaba de desvestir "demonios que bien se ve" la observaba mientras la misma se duchaba*ya veo con que estas aprendiendo las mañas de yusuke*decía una vos detrás de él*Hi hiei como estas?*decía kurama muy nervioso*deja ver *dice hiei asomándose*kami *decía hiei muy interesado*que montón de nigen hay aquí y todas*en eso kurama lo calla*shh nos podrían escuchar bobo*decía kurama*la cuestión aquí es a cual de todas observabas con tanto interés*decía hiei volviendo a mirar*carajos la onna*decía hiei*es ella a la que mirabas o me equivoco kitsune hentai*decía hiei muy sorprendido*y de hecho desde cuando espías a la onna*decía hiei*yo yo no lo hago todo el tiempo*dice kurama algo enfadado*bien es mejor que salgas de aquí o las chicas se darán cuenta*dice hiei*si tienes razón mejor voy ya a comer me acompañas?*decía kurama*tu me invitas no tengo dinero*dice hiei*si yo te invito a comer*dice kurama sonriendo*_

_10 minutos después _

_Desde cuando te gusta la onna*decía hiei comiendo su helado*no lo sé*decía kurama mirando su plato*deberías hablar con la onna y decirle lo que sientes*dice hiei*no puedo ella es mi amiga y si ella no me corresponde ya ni una amistad habrá entre nosotros y si es así me conformo con admirarla de lejos además yo creo que ella esta enamorada de yusuke*dice kurama suspirando*y a ti que te asegura eso además ese ya tiene dueña así que no puede quedarse con las dos*decía hiei*bueno ya me voy kurama solo piénsalo*Decía hiei*lo siento pero prefiero admirarla de lejos._


	3. Capitulo 2 y comienzan los intentos

_Capitulo 2 y comienzan los intentos_

_Había un joven sentado sobre una rama del árbol enfrente de la habitación de Keiko" se ve tan hermosa sonriendo ella es perfecta es tan hermosa" pensaba kurama* hem quien es bonita kurama*decía yusuke sorprendiendo a kurama quien se cayó del árbol*quien anda ahí?*pregunta Keiko viendo a yusuke*yusuke pervertido*grita lanzándole una lata de soda en la cabeza haciéndolo caer inconsciente*que sucede Keiko*decía botan mirando a Keiko algo preocupada*no no es nada bochan*dice nerviosamente*_

_Al día siguiente_

_*Hola kurama *dice yusuke saludando a kurama quien caminaba bostezando*hola yusuke*saluda el pelirrojo*sabes quisiera preguntar algo puedo?*dice yusuke*claro*dice kurama*que hacías frente a la habitación de Keiko*dice yusuke casi gritando*eso es cierto kurama pero Keiko es de yusuke*dice kuwabara*hmm no creo que haya sido por Keiko no es cierto kitsune tonto*dice hiei mirando de reojo a kurama*no es que yo quería bueno soy hombre tengo mis mañas*dice kurama*hola kurama de que mañas estas hablando*decía una vocecilla muy conocida por kurama*ho hola bochan son mañas para estudiar*dice kurama con su mano detrás de su cabeza*pues vas a tener que enseñarme esas mañas ya que me va muy mal en matemáticas esto de adaptarse al mundo humano es algo difícil*decía botan sonriendo*cierto veo que te has vuelto muy popular en la escuela*dice kurama*si dicen que soy una chica muy bonita de hecho ya hasta tengo admiradores*decía botan sonriendo inocentemente mientras a kurama esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría y con hielo*que bien botan me alegro muchísimo de que te este yendo muy bien en la escuela*dice kurama*muchas gracias*dice botan*lo siento kurama me llevo a botan si no llegaremos tarde*dice Keiko*ok bye chicas*dice kurama* ya veo lo que pasa aquí*dice yusuke*así que ocurre urameshi*dice kuwabara*quieres verme la cara de idiota Keiko es miaa*grita yusuke*a mi no me grites y además no me gusta Keiko me gusta bo*dice kurama lo ultimo mordiéndose la lengua*espera que ibas a decir quien te gusta?*dice yusuke mirando a kurama*yo mira Keiko en traje de baño*dice kurama*donde?*dice yusuke y cuando vuelve a ver a kurama ya no esta*_

_En el colegio de kurama_

_Hola minamino*dice yu kaito*hola yu*dice kurama*umm porque estas tan distraído*dice yu*no es nada eso solo que*dice kurama*te gusta una chica cierto?*dice yu* que? No es solo que estaba algo confuso pero creo que ya después lo sabré*dice kurama*em bueno yo si hay una chica que me fascina*dice yu*enserio no lo esperaba*dice kurama muy sorprendido*si quiero invitar a botan a salir conmigo*dice kaito kurama se queda como de piedra*en enserio?*dice kurama aun sin creerlo*si es que es tan bonita ayer iba pasando justo cuando estaba en la clase de gimnasia que hermoso cuerpo*decía kaito con babas en la boca*vaya no lo sabía jeje sabes kaito debo salir un segundo debo dar una vuelta te parece?*dice kurama*claro luego me ayudas si?*dice kaito*si si claro*dice kurama_

_Afuera_

"_que tiene ella que atrae a los hombres como imanes no entiendo?" pensaba kurama mientas caminaba cuando tropezó contra algo*yanagisawa, kido?*dice kurama*hola kurama ha pasado tiempo desde que no nos vemos desde hacia tiempo verdad?*dice kido*si bastante*dice kurama*oye sabes comos esta botan?*pregunta yanagisawa*si no sabes kurama?*dice asato*no porque preguntan*dice kurama*es que queremos invitarla a salir*dicen ambos al unísono*que bien ojala la encuentren*dice kurama quien se marcho lo más rápido que puedo*hola kurama*aaaa estupido cuervo negro*dice kurama*ya deja de ser tan delicado kurama*decía kuronue*no quieres acompañarme a espiar chicas*dice kuronue*que acaso estas loco o es que estando en ese árbol se te fueron las hojas al cerebro?*responde kurama*no claro que no como has cambiado kurama tu cuando eras un bandido hasta la ropa interior de las chicas robábamos*decía kuronue con corazones en los ojos*y por eso mas de una golpiza me lleve por ello así que nooo*dice kurama*orok no te insisto zorro babotas te has vuelto un gran ñoño*dice kuronue*deja de seguirme*dice kurama*quiero saber a donde vas?*dice kuronue* para que no te basta estar en mi mismo colegio en el mismo salón viviendo en mi casa como "estudiante de intercambio"*dice kurama*no en realidad quiero ver a quien frecuentas con tanto entusiasmo*dice kuronue*de que estas hablando pedazo de baboso*decía kurama*si quiero saber quien es la chica que te trae de cabeza*dice kuronue* estás loco o estas delirando kuronue que te fumaste esta vez no creo que se cigarro porque ya hasta estas delirando*dice kurama*no quería interrumpir a la pareja pero quería venir a molestarte kurama*dice hiei*hiei me estas asustando*dice kurama*a que te refieres?*dice kurama*pues que sabes que soy homo fóbico*dice kurama muy ofuscado*eso es cierto? Hiei*dice kuronue*si en realidad si*dice hiei*hiei se supone que eres con el que mejor me llevo confiaba de que a ti no se te escaparía nada de lo que te diría*dice kurama*bobo porque me confías*dice hiei*te voy a matar*dice kurama*karasu estabas buscando a kurama cierto?*dice kuronue* mi amado pelirrojo *dice karasu quien corría con los brazos abiertos a kurama quien lo recibió con una patada en la cara*lo siento debo irme*decía kurama siguiendo su camino*_

_Cuando llego a su destino se topo con una sorpresa muy rara las chicas del colegio de yusuke corrían cubriéndose la camisa a la altura de los pechos cuando de pronto recordó lo que escucho el día anterior_

"_Oigan han oído el rumor de que las chicas cuando están en la clase de gimnasia no usan sostén debajo de la blusa" las únicas palabras que recordaba mas kurama "__**no usan sostén de bajo de su blusa**__" eso es alguien encendió los dispersores para averiguar si el rumor era real*se dijo kurama así mismo cuando algo golpeo contra el*ku kurakun*decía la voz de quien choco contra el quien era nada más y nada menos que botan quien estaba empapada hasta los huesos que imagen mas hermosa claro según su pensar el haría como si no hubiese visto el pecho de botan*toma cúbrete*dijo kurama quitándose la camisa de su escuela quedándose con una camiseta blanca y brindándosela a botan lo que había sido mala idea ya que hacía que resaltara el color de ojos de botan*porque no te sueltas el cabello así se te seca mientras caminas*dice kurama*tienes razón gracias Kura Kun*decía botan pero en cuanto se soltó el cabello kurama se dio cuenta de su gran error ahora no podría quitarse esa imagen de su cabeza en toda su vida*pasa algo kurama kun*no claro que no por favor podrías levantarte es que si te mueves mas y como soy hombre pues tu sabes*dice kurama*oh si si tienes razón lo lamento se que eso no se puede controlar ya que me paso una vez cuando le caí encima a yusuke que me ayudaba a recoger unas frutas para la maestra genkai*decía botan "no puedo creerlo es decir que yusuke sintió todo su hermoso" *kurama kun que sucede?* preguntaba botan*si descuida después de que salgas de gimnasia me das la camisa si*dice kurama*claro gracias así ya no tengo frío dice botan inocentemente pero sus palabras hicieron a kurama enfocarse en otra área de su cuerpo*bueno kurama kun debo irme*decía botan besando la mejilla de kurama*nos vemos bochan*dice kurama algo sonrojado*vaya vaya así que aquí esta el aguafiestas que tapo a botan con su camisa*decían un par de vándalos con bates en sus manos*no dejaría que ustedes se den el lujo de molestarla*decía kurama*oh que hermoso esta enamorado de botan*dice el mas alto_

_2 horas más tarde_

_Hola Kura kun aquí esta tu que te paso kurama kun?*decía botan mirando sus heridas preocupada*no es nada no te preocupes botan*será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa o por lo menos que me dejes curar tus heridas?*decía botan*no te preocupes puedo caminar bien además he tenido peores encuentros que este bochan*dice kurama*seguro*dice botan*seguro gracias por devolverla*dijo por ultimo kurama*_

_En casa de kurama (al suiishi que escribo así es el hermanastro de kurama y el suichi que escribo así es kurama)_

_Hola suichi querido el baño ya esta suichi que te sucedió?*dice shiori*nada es solo que me caí en clase de gimnasia*dice kurama*bien te creeré pronto llegaran suiishi y su padre cariño así que date un baño sal rápido ya que casi esta lista la cena ok?*dice shiori*si madres esta bien*dice kurama*_

_Mientras esta kurama en el baño_

_Hola cariño*dice el señor hatanaka besando los labios de shiori*hola cielo debo hablar contigo de algo que me esta inquietando con respecto a mi suichi*dice shiori*que paso con él?*dice el Sr. hatanaka*es que llego todo sucio y golpeado y su camisa de colegio estaba húmeda*dice shiori* señora mi hermano tiene la camisa húmeda porque ayudo a una chica del colegio_ _Sarayashiki Junior High school*dice suiishi*ya veo pero eso no explica porque está húmeda*dice shiori*mira cariño cuando yo era joven había un rumor que decían que las chicas en la clase de gimnasia no usaban sostén*dice el Sr. Hatanaka*pero si es cierto porque estaba húmeda la camisa de mi hijo es lo único que deseo saber*decía shiori desesperada*lo que ocurre shiori san es que los chicos del mismo colegio de esa chica abrieron los dispersores para saber si el rumor era cierto*dijo suiishi*y mi suichi ayudo a esa chica a cubrirse y de ahí porque estaba húmeda pero porque llego así*dice shiori*yo solo peleaba cuando una chica me gustaba*decía el Sr. Hatanaka*entonces mi bebé está enamorado de esa chica tengo que conocerla de que color era su cabello?*dice shiori*azul largo tenia piel blanca y era delgada*decía suiishi*oh gracias ahora buscare a todas la chicas de la ciudad con esas características*decía shiori entusiasmada*y que tal si solo buscas en esa escuela una chica con esas características cielo*decía el Sr. Hatanaka*si tienes razón quiero ver que tan hermosa es esa chica que le robo el corazón a mi suichi*_


	4. Capitulo 3 el corazón de una madre

_Capitulo 3 el corazón de una madre_

_Vamos a ver donde estas jovencita *decía shiori* "largo, azul, piel blanca, delgada*que mal hay muchas con esas características*se decía shiori así misma en ese momento shiori decidió observar a afuera había una chica de cabellos azules muy bonita de ojos color amatista tez blanca como el marfil y su cabello atado con una coleta alta*será ella? Debe de ser es justo como suiishi me la describió ayer*se decía shiori*iré a verla más de cerca* decía shiori._

_Afuera_

_Es muy bonita um quien es ese joven se llevan muy bien oh es yusuke es un amigo de suichi que hace con ella*decía shiori*oye botan no sabes donde esta Keiko?*decía yusuke algo serio*si se sentía mal así que no pudo venir*decía botan algo triste*y te toco venir sola?*decía yusuke*no Kura kun me acompaño hasta aquí solo que no hace nada se fue*dijo botan shiori quien escucho todo se dío cuenta de que sus sospechas eran correctas la chica si era ella_

_De regreso a la casa de kurama_

_Haré la comida luego limpio y después que hago?*dice shiori*esa chica me parece perfecta es tan bonita pero porque no me la ha presentado será que le da miedo que le guste yusuke pero él ya tiene novia y kuwabara le gusta mucho una chica a la que le dice "la princesa yukina" (dice esto haciendo la mímica de kuwabara) y hiei se ve muy severo así que no creo y kuronue ese si es de preocuparse*dice shiori_

_Más tarde_

"_Y si la invito al próximo cumpleaños de suichi que bonita pareja harían ya me imagino los nietos que me darían" pensaba shiori mientras terminaba de hacer la cena*ya pronto llegarán*decía shiori mientras miraba el reloj*espero le guste lo que le prepare de cenar oh si debo preparar el baño para cuando llegue*_

_10 minutos después_

_Madre ya llegué*decía el sexy pelirrojo*y suiishi viene conmigo*decía kurama haciendo cara deja de fastidiarme maldito prepuberto*hola suiishi y hola suichi querido tu baño ya esta listo*dice esto ultimo besando la frente de su hijo y el le abraza*si gracias madre*dice kurama y se va al baño a darse una pequeña ducha*yo iré a cambiarme señora minamino*dice suiishi y se va a su cuarto(o por lo menos así lo hace parecer)*hola cariño*dice el señor hatanaka besando a shiori en los labios*_

_Más tarde_

_Suichi querido no tienes algo que contarle a tu madre antes de irte a dormir*decía shiori mirando a su hijo a sus hermosos ojos verdes (claro que para ella ese hipnotizante mirada no tenia efecto) *no madre no te preocupes*responde y se marcha a su cuarto_

_En el curto de shiori_

_Querido ya sé cual es la chica es muy bonita no tengo como describirla intentare de tomarle una foto mañana y te la muestro*dice shiori*te tomaste muy enserio eso de conocer a la chica*decía el Sr. hatanaka*(alguien noto que a la madre de kurama le gustan los nerds no solo yo bueno seguimos)*es que quiero ver porque el se arriesgaría solo por esa chica*decía shiori algo preocupada*cariño entiendo que tu hijo haga locuras ya que es hombre y esta enamorado y nosotros no medimos las consecuencias de nuestros actos cuando lo estamos y también entiendo que te preocupes es tu hijo pero el ya es un hombre sabrá que hacer y sabrá si no le conviene esa chica*decía el Sr. hatanaka*tienes razón pero no puedo evitar preocuparme si a esa chica le sucede algo no sé como actuaría el ante tal cosa*decía shiori*debes confiar mas en sus actos*decía su amado tomando su mano y besándola*ahora descansa ya sabrás que hacer en ese caso*_

_A la mañana siguiente_

"_debo darme prisa oh ahí está" pensaba shiori*Keiko no sientes como que nos están siguiendo?*pregunta botan a Keiko*botan no seas paranoica*responde Keiko*segura que te sientes bien Keiko chan?*pregunta nuevamente botan*si bo chan no te preocupes*dice Keiko*ok sigamos caminando entonces*dice botal volteándose para seguir su camino*_

_Más tarde_

_Hay no Keiko salí muy mal en la prueba de matemáticas*dice botan haciendo puchero*vamos botan no te desanimes ya verás que te irá mejor a la próxima*dice Keiko*hola chicas*dicen yusuke, kuwabara y kurama*hola chicos*saludan botan y Keiko* y yukina donde está*dice kuwabara*aquí estoy kazuma es que estaba en el consejo estudiantil*dice la dulce yukina*botan porque estas tan triste?*pregunta kurama acercándose a botan cosa que no paso desapercibida para los presentes*es que salí muy mal en el examen de matemáticas*dice botan*no creo que aya sido tan malo*dice kurama intentando de animarla*tu crees?*dice botan y le muestra el examen que dice 28 en su nota*ok yo puedo ayudarte a estudiar esta materia ya que para mi es muy sencilla*dice kurama sonriéndole*de verdad me ayudarías a estudiar?*dice botan muy entusiasmada*claro*dice kurama*oh gracias kurama*dice esto abrazando a kurama con mucha fuerza kurama no sabe si corresponder el abrazo o solo dejarse abrazar*bien comenzaremos mañana iremos a mi casa te parece?*dice kurama*si gracias de verdad kurama kun*dice esto y besa la mejilla de kurama quien se sonrojo ante el acto de botan "si la invito a ir a casa mañana debo pensar en que hacer para que se queden solos" pensaba shiori*ok ya estamos todos creo que ya podemos irnos*dice kuwabara*si_

_2 horas después_

_Hola suichi ya está listo el baño*dice shiori desde la cocina*mamá mañana traeré a una amiga a estudiar*dice kurama*que bien cariño*dice shiori._


	5. Capitulo 4 estudios

_Capitulo 4 estudios_

_Hoy es el gran día dice shiori*cariño iré a comprar la cena te deje listo el almuerzo y también hice para ella*dice shiori y kurama se sonrojo al pensar que estaría a solas con botan*si gracias madre*responde kurama muy apenado por las imágenes que llegaban a su mente al pensar en el y botan solos en su sala*ya basta kurama*se dijo en voz alta aprovechando que su madre se había ido en ese justo momento tocan la puerta*ya voy*dice kurama*hola bo botan*kurama casi se muere ya que botan vestía una falda corta y una camisa de tirante algo escotada "como le voy a hacer para controlarme" pensaba *hola kurama*decía botan*no sabía que llegarías tan temprano*dice kurama*entre más rápido mejor así tendré la tarde libre*dice botan*ok entonces comencemos* responde kurama*bien déjame poner los libros en la mesa*dice botan inclinándose un poco inconscientemente mostrándole a kurama parte de su ropa interior lo que causo un pequeño efecto en el cuerpo de kurama*debo ir al baño*dice kurama*o ok kurama kun*_

_15 minutos depuse_

_Kurama estas bien*dice botan desde afuera frente al baño*si si botan es solo que necesito algo de tiempo*dice kurama*o ok kurama kun*dijo botan extrañada de oír un raro ruido del baño*listo*dice kurama lavando se las manos*ok te espero en la sala*dice botan*debo calmarme no puedo estar yendo a cada minuto al baño menos con ella aquí ya que sospechará*dice kurama*pasa algo?*pregunta botan*no no olvídalo si*dice kurama*ok *dice botan sonriendo pasaron el tiempo estudiando kurama de cuanto en cuanto mirando el escote de botan después de todo es hombre hasta que para salvación o castigo de kurama llegó la hora del almuerzo._

_Deseas almorzar botan?*pregunta kurama ayudando a botan a estirarse* si me gustaría si no es molestia*dice botan kurama servio el almuerzo a botan disfrutaron juntos el almuerzo terminaron para seguir el estudio de cuando en cuando jugueteaban entre los dos se reían compartieron un muy buen momento hasta que el amor se hizo presente sin previo aviso los jóvenes comenzaron besarse justo cuando el beso subía de tono tocaron la puerta haciendo que ambos se asustaran*creo que lo mejor será dejarlo hasta aquí si gustas vienes mañana*dice kurama aun nervioso*ha hai mañana a la misma hora*decía botan quien salió corriendo*que pasó cariño*dice shiori* na nada solo tenía algo de prisa*dice kurama._

_Afuera botan corría lo más que sus pies le dejaban "lo bese no puedo creerlo no volveré a hacerlo"pensaba botan cuando algo con lo que choco la saco de sus pensamientos*hola botan me recuerdas*dice el chico*Eduard que haces aquí?*pregunta botan*es que recuerdas que te ayude con lo de entender lo de la tarea y te dije que me debías una*dice el chico*si lo recuerdo bien*dice botan*entonces te lo cobraré en este momento*dice tomando a botan de la cintura*que que haces? Me estas asustando?*decía botan comenzando a asustarse*tu sabes quiero que me dejes hacerte mía*dice el chico levantando la falda de botan*no basta suéltame*dice botan forcejeando con el tipo quien acariciaba la intimidad de botan por encima de su ropa interior*cálmate tu boca dice no pero tu cuerpo me esta diciendo que si*dice el chico tirando a botan en el arbusto*así nadie nos verá*dice el chico botan cae boca abajo*no déjame por favor*dice botan entre lágrimas el tipo rasga su ropa interior dejando lo que el buscaba al descubierto*basta por favor no quiero*dice la pobre de botan el chico le tapa la boca para que no la escuchen botan lloraba desesperadamente sin esperanza de que alguien pudiese salvarle el chico hundía un dedo poco a poco en su intimidad lo que hacía que botan descontrolara más su llanto*te va a gustar eres estrecha por lo que siento*decía lamiendo el cuello de botan ella seguía llorando*este es mío te va a gustar*dice el chico frotando su enorme miembro contra la intimidad de botan lo que hizo únicamente que se asustara más e intentara de gritar aun con la boca tapada*aquí voy*botan cerro los ojos esperando la brutal embestida que la despojaría de su preciada virginidad la cual nunca llego*no puedo ni descuidarla sin que un idiota ya intente sodomizarla*dice esto botan se voltea y observa a su salvador de cabellos plateados*youko youko kun*dice botan y le abraza por la espalda y youko le abraza protectoramente contra él*nadie la va a tocar o se las verá conmigo ella es MI chica*dice youko*tú chica?*dice el chico mirando a botan y luego a youko " es muy alto se ve bastante mayor que yo o botan y ella no salió corriendo además lo abrazó y si es mayor eso explicaría porque no se fijó en ninguno de la escuela*vete antes que te mate niño estupido*dijo youko bastante enfadado y el chico salió corriendo ahora el problema se centraba en que botan no tenía ropa interior y su falda era corta así que si pensaba en muchas maneras de llevarla a casa ninguna era muy cómoda claro para ella*ahora como voy a irme*dice botan casi apunto de llorar kurama volvió a la normalidad*no te preocupes botan mi ropa te queda lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir ese pequeño problema*dice kurama quitándose la camisa y brindándosela a botan*siento que estoy abusando de tu hospitalidad*dice botan casi llorando*no te preocupes botan iremos devuelta a mi casa llamaré a Keiko para que te lleve ropa para cambiarte que te parece*dice kurama*esta bien*dice botan kurama se acuclilla frente a botan*que sucede?*pregunta inocentemente botan*sube te llevare en mi espalda*dice kurama*gracias*dice botan*dudaba que quisieras caminar*dice kurama*gracias*responde botan quedándose dormida en la espalda de kurama*_

_En casa de kurama_

_Que sucedió cielo porque la chica viene cubierta con tu camisa*dice shiori*luego te explico madre*dijo kurama llevándose a botan a su cuarto*_

_Cuarto de kurama_

_Te dejare en mi cama botan*dice kurama acostando a botan en su cama*ahora que hice mi celular ah esta en mi camisa la que trae botan puesta*dice kurama fijándose que su celular esta justo en el bolsillo del pecho*ok iré lento saco mi celular y no toco nada mas que el celular*dice kurama en voz baja acercándose poco a poco a botan quien estaba completamente dormida*bien solo un poco mas*dice kurama acomodándose para tomar el celular del bolsillo cuando de pronto botan suelta un suspiro lo vuelve a intentar y se oye un bajo pero tentador gemido kurama desvió su vista a su rodilla la cual al moverse rozaba la entrepierna de la chica así que kurama tomo rápidamente su celular y se incorporo rápidamente*halo Keiko*habla kurama*si si kurama co como estás que sucede*contesta Keiko entre lo que parecen gemidos*interrumpo algo*dice kurama*no no claro que no kurama porque lo dices*dice Keiko*kurama desvía su mirada hacia botan la tentación de mirar bajo su falda era mucha*necesito tu ayuda botan tuvo un contra tiempo y necesito que le traigas ropa para que pueda cambiarse*dice kurama conteniendo sus ganas de violarla mientras dormía*y entre más rápido mejor Keiko*dice kurama casi suplicante*porque esta demasiado provocadora*dice Keiko astutamente*si demasiado* Capitulo 4 estudios_

_Hoy es el gran día dice shiori*cariño iré a comprar la cena te deje listo el almuerzo y también hice para ella*dice shiori y kurama se sonrojo al pensar que estaría a solas con botan*si gracias madre*responde kurama muy apenado por las imágenes que llegaban a su mente al pensar en el y botan solos en su sala*ya basta kurama*se dijo en voz alta aprovechando que su madre se había ido en ese justo momento tocan la puerta*ya voy*dice kurama*hola bo botan*kurama casi se muere ya que botan vestía una falda corta y una camisa de tirante algo escotada "como le voy a hacer para controlarme" pensaba *hola kurama*decía botan*no sabía que llegarías tan temprano*dice kurama*entre más rápido mejor así tendré la tarde libre*dice botan*ok entonces comencemos* responde kurama*bien déjame poner los libros en la mesa*dice botan inclinándose un poco inconscientemente mostrándole a kurama parte de su ropa interior lo que causo un pequeño efecto en el cuerpo de kurama*debo ir al baño*dice kurama*o ok kurama kun*_

_15 minutos depuse_

_Kurama estas bien*dice botan desde afuera frente al baño*si si botan es solo que necesito algo de tiempo*dice kurama*o ok kurama kun*dijo botan extrañada de oír un raro ruido del baño*listo*dice kurama lavando se las manos*ok te espero en la sala*dice botan*debo calmarme no puedo estar yendo a cada minuto al baño menos con ella aquí ya que sospechará*dice kurama*pasa algo?*pregunta botan*no no olvídalo si*dice kurama*ok *dice botan sonriendo pasaron el tiempo estudiando kurama de cuanto en cuanto mirando el escote de botan después de todo es hombre hasta que para salvación o castigo de kurama llegó la hora del almuerzo._

_Deseas almorzar botan?*pregunta kurama ayudando a botan a estirarse* si me gustaría si no es molestia*dice botan kurama servio el almuerzo a botan disfrutaron juntos el almuerzo terminaron para seguir el estudio de cuando en cuando jugueteaban entre los dos se reían compartieron un muy buen momento hasta que el amor se hizo presente sin previo aviso los jóvenes comenzaron besarse justo cuando el beso subía de tono tocaron la puerta haciendo que ambos se asustaran*creo que lo mejor será dejarlo hasta aquí si gustas vienes mañana*dice kurama aun nervioso*ha hai mañana a la misma hora*decía botan quien salió corriendo*que pasó cariño*dice shiori* na nada solo tenía algo de prisa*dice kurama._

_Afuera botan corría lo más que sus pies le dejaban "lo bese no puedo creerlo no volveré a hacerlo2 pensaba botan cuando algo con lo que choco la saco de sus pensamientos*hola botan me recuerdas*dice el chico*Eduard que haces aquí?*pregunta botan*es que recuerdas que te ayude con lo de entender lo de la tarea y te dije que me debías una*dice el chico*si lo recuerdo bien*dice botan*entonces te lo cobraré en este momento*dice tomando a botan de la cintura*que que haces? Me estas asustando?*decía botan comenzando a asustarse*tu sabes quiero que me dejes hacerte mía*dice el chico levantando la falda de botan*no basta suéltame*dice botan forcejeando con el tipo quien acariciaba la intimidad de botan por encima de su ropa interior*cálmate tu boca dice no pero tu cuerpo me esta diciendo que si*dice el chico tirando a botan en el arbusto*así nadie nos verá*dice el chico botan cae boca abajo*no déjame por favor*dice botan entre lágrimas el tipo rasga su ropa interior dejando lo que el buscaba al descubierto*basta por favor no quiero*dice la pobre de botan el chico le tapa la boca para que no la escuchen botan lloraba desesperadamente sin esperanza de que alguien pudiese salvarle el chico hundía un dedo poco a poco en su intimidad lo que hacía que botan descontrolara más su llanto*te va a gustar eres estrecha por lo que siento*decía lamiendo el cuello de botan ella seguía llorando*este es mío te va a gustar*dice el chico frotando su enorme miembro contra la intimidad de botan lo que hizo únicamente que se asustara más e intentara de gritar aun con la boca tapada*aquí voy*botan cerro los ojos esperando la brutal embestida que la despojaría de su preciada virginidad la cual nunca llego*no puedo ni descuidarla sin que un idiota ya intente sodomizarla*dice esto botan se voltea y observa a su salvador de cabellos plateados*youko youko kun*dice botan y le abraza por la espalda y youko le abraza protectoramente contra él*nadie la va a tocar o se las verá conmigo ella es MI chica*dice youko*tú chica?*dice el chico mirando a botan y luego a youko " es muy alto se ve bastante mayor que yo o botan y ella no salió corriendo además lo abrazó y si es mayor eso explicaría porque no se fijó en ninguno de la escuela*vete antes que te mate niño estupido*dijo youko bastante enfadado y el chico salió corriendo ahora el problema se centraba en que botan no tenía ropa interior y su falda era corta así que si pensaba en muchas maneras de llevarla a casa ninguna era muy cómoda claro para ella*ahora como voy a irme*dice botan casi apunto de llorar kurama volvió a la normalidad*no te preocupes botan mi ropa te queda lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir ese pequeño problema*dice kurama quitándose la camisa y brindándosela a botan*siento que estoy abusando de tu hospitalidad*dice botan casi llorando*no te preocupes botan iremos devuelta a mi casa llamaré a Keiko para que te lleve ropa para cambiarte que te parece*dice kurama*esta bien*dice botan kurama se acuclilla frente a botan*que sucede?*pregunta inocentemente botan*sube te llevare en mi espalda*dice kurama*gracias*dice botan*dudaba que quisieras caminar*dice kurama*gracias*responde botan quedándose dormida en la espalda de kurama*_

_En casa de kurama_

_Que sucedió cielo porque la chica viene cubierta con tu camisa*dice shiori*luego te explico madre*dijo kurama llevándose a botan a su cuarto*_

_Cuarto de kurama_

_Te dejare en mi cama botan*dice kurama acostando a botan en su cama*ahora que hice mi celular ah esta en mi camisa la que trae botan puesta*dice kurama fijándose que su celular esta justo en el bolsillo del pecho*ok iré lento saco mi celular y no toco nada mas que el celular*dice kurama en voz baja acercándose poco a poco a botan quien estaba completamente dormida*bien solo un poco mas*dice kurama acomodándose para tomar el celular del bolsillo cuando de pronto botan suelta un suspiro lo vuelve a intentar y se oye un bajo pero tentador gemido kurama desvió su vista a su rodilla la cual al moverse rozaba la entrepierna de la chica así que kurama tomo rápidamente su celular y se incorporo rápidamente*halo Keiko*habla kurama*si si kurama co como estás que sucede*contesta Keiko entre lo que parecen gemidos*interrumpo algo*dice kurama*no no claro que no kurama porque lo dices*dice Keiko*kurama desvía su mirada hacia botan la tentación de mirar bajo su falda era mucha*necesito tu ayuda botan tuvo un contra tiempo y necesito que le traigas ropa para que pueda cambiarse*dice kurama conteniendo sus ganas de violarla mientras dormía*y entre más rápido mejor Keiko*dice kurama casi suplicante*porque esta demasiado provocadora*dice Keiko astutamente*si demasiado*oh no kurama has cometido un error*lo sabía sabía que te gustaba botan*dice Keiko*si pero no le digas a yusuke o a kuwabara sabes que son muy indiscretos*dice kurama intentando de enfocar su vista en algo que no fuese botan o su falda*si no te preocupes no diré nada*dice Keiko*gracias*bien voy en camino*dice Keiko y finaliza la llamada*demonios que se de prisa *dice kurama besando la mejilla de botan*ya regreso iré a darme un buen baño de agua fría dice kurama*entrando al baño* _

_20 minutos después_

_Hola kuronue*dice shiori sonriente*hola señora minamino*responde él sonriendo*iré a ducharme con su permiso*dice inclinando su cabeza y subiendo al cuarto._

_Cuarto de kurama_

_Buenas espero no interrumpir algo*dice kuronue observa solo a botan en la cama la cual despierta de su sueño*hola bonita cual es tu nombre*dice kuronue mirando a botan a los ojos*botan*dice botan*el mío es kuronue estoy soltero no tengo mas de 1900 años y me gustaría tener una novia tan bonita como tú*dice kuronue acercando cada vez más su mano a la entrepierna de botan en eso plop algo se estrella contra la cabeza de kuronue*que demonios ku kurama oye que haces aquí y que hacía esta hermosa chica en tu cuarto que pícaro eres no kurama*dice kuronue y de pronto plop kurama lo vuelve a golpear*ten más respeto con botan*dice kurama*OH ella es botan que picaron así que y*en ese momento kurama le tapo la boca botan noto que kurama no traía ninguna camisa cubriendo su torso lo que hizo sonrojar a botan* kurama kun llamaste a Keiko?*pregunta botan*si ya debe de estar por llegar botan*dijo kurama*yo iré a tomarme una ducha no hagan cosas mientras no estoy*dice kuronue quien salió corriendo hacia el baño para que kurama no le golpeara nuevamente*kuronue ya verás cuando salgas*decía kurama botan noto que su entrepierna estaba algo húmeda* "que pena siento mi propio cuerpo me traiciona" piensa*pasa algo botan*no yo no te preocupe*en ese momento kurama tropieza y cae acortando nuevamente a botan en la cama y el encima de ella*yo lo siento no quise*dice kurama bajando la mirada topándose con la intimidad descubierta de botan ya que por lo de hacía unos segundos la falda de botan se levanto*no no mires*dice botan a punto de llorar*shh no llores no miro pero no llores botan*dice kurama secando una de las lagrimas de botan quien sentía arder su cuerpo en ese momento*hola kurama vine lo más rápido que pude*dice Keiko entrando al cuarto de kurama que al ver la escena respondió como toda buena amiga lo haría*aléjate de ella Satanás*dice Keiko abofeteando a kurama*Keiko *dice botan levantándose y acomodando su falda*botan lamento haber llegado tarde no debí haberte dejado ir a casa de este pervertido donde esta tu ropa interior bochan*dice Keiko *un chico intento violarme y la rompió*dijo botan casi llorando*kurama*dice Keiko*no Keiko el me rescato de ser violada lo que viste fue solo un accidente el resbalo y cayó encima mío dice botan mirando al suelo*oh entonces lo siento kurama pero debes comprender mi reacción*dice Keiko dándole ropa a botan*toma cámbiate yo y kurama saldremos para que te vistas*gracias Keiko*dice botan y salen Keiko y kurama cerrando la puerta tras de si*ahora si dime que no miraste cuando su falda se levanto*no pude evitarlo*dice kurama mirando al suelo*ya veo porque se moría de vergüenza si tu miraste su parte más vulnerable*dice Keiko* ya te dije que fue un accidente yo no quise mirar no quería mirarle a los ojos y baje mi cabeza y vi lo que no debía a ver visto*dice kurama claramente arrepentido._

_Dentro del cuarto_

_Parece que todos pensaron que había salido ya del baño pero no podría perderme esto*dice kuronue en voz baja quién estaba bajo la cama de kurama, botan se comenzaba a desvestir kuronue estaba atento a los movimientos de botan "ya veo por eso ese bobo no me dejo tocar esa zona si no llevaba nada puesto" botan se puso la ropa interior, un short y una camisa blanca de tirantes y una chaqueta._

_Fuera del cuarto_

_Pobre botan*dice Keiko en ese instante se abre la puerta*ya estoy lista Keiko podemos irnos*dice botan*si gusta las acompaño*dice kurama._

_oh no kurama has cometido un error*lo sabía sabía que te gustaba botan*dice Keiko*si pero no le digas a yusuke o a kuwabara sabes que son muy indiscretos*dice kurama intentando de enfocar su vista en algo que no fuese botan o su falda*si no te preocupes no diré nada*dice Keiko*gracias*bien voy en camino*dice Keiko y finaliza la llamada*demonios que se de prisa *dice kurama besando la mejilla de botan*ya regreso iré a darme un buen baño de agua fría dice kurama*entrando al baño*_

_20 minutos después_

_Hola kuronue*dice shiori sonriente*hola señora minamino*responde él sonriendo*iré a ducharme con su permiso*dice inclinando su cabeza y subiendo al cuarto._

_Cuarto de kurama_

_Buenas espero no interrumpir algo*dice kuronue observa solo a botan en la cama la cual despierta de su sueño*hola bonita cual es tu nombre*dice kuronue mirando a botan a los ojos*botan*dice botan*el mío es kuronue estoy soltero no tengo mas de 1900 años y me gustaría tener una novia tan bonita como tú*dice kuronue acercando cada vez más su mano a la entrepierna de botan en eso plop algo se estrella contra la cabeza de kuronue*que demonios ku kurama oye que haces aquí y que hacía esta hermosa chica en tu cuarto que pícaro eres no kurama*dice kuronue y de pronto plop kurama lo vuelve a golpear*ten más respeto con botan*dice kurama*OH ella es botan que picaron así que y*en ese momento kurama le tapo la boca botan noto que kurama no traía ninguna camisa cubriendo su torso lo que hizo sonrojar a botan* kurama kun llamaste a Keiko?*pregunta botan*si ya debe de estar por llegar botan*dijo kurama*yo iré a tomarme una ducha no hagan cosas mientras no estoy*dice kuronue quien salió corriendo hacia el baño para que kurama no le golpeara nuevamente*kuronue ya verás cuando salgas*decía kurama botan noto que su entrepierna estaba algo húmeda* "que pena siento mi propio cuerpo me traiciona" piensa*pasa algo botan*no yo no te preocupe*en ese momento kurama tropieza y cae acortando nuevamente a botan en la cama y el encima de ella*yo lo siento no quise*dice kurama bajando la mirada topándose con la intimidad descubierta de botan ya que por lo de hacía unos segundos la falda de botan se levanto*no no mires*dice botan a punto de llorar*Ash no llores no miro pero no llores botan*dice kurama secando una de las lagrimas de botan quien sentía arder su cuerpo en ese momento*hola kurama vine lo más rápido que pude*dice Keiko entrando al cuarto de kurama que al ver la escena respondió como toda buena amiga lo haría*aléjate de ella Satanás*dice Keiko abofeteando a kurama*Keiko *dice botan levantándose y acomodando su falda*botan lamento haber llegado tarde no debí haberte dejado ir a casa de este pervertido donde esta tu ropa interior bochan*dice Keiko *un chico intento violarme y la rompió*dijo botan casi llorando*kurama*dice Keiko*no Keiko el me rescato de ser violada lo que viste fue solo un accidente el resbalo y cayó encima mío dice botan mirando al suelo*oh entonces lo siento kurama pero debes comprender mi reacción*dice Keiko dándole ropa a botan*toma cámbiate yo y kurama saldremos para que te vistas*gracias Keiko*dice botan y salen Keiko y kurama cerrando la puerta tras de si*ahora si dime que no miraste cuando su falda se levanto*no pude evitarlo*dice kurama mirando al suelo*ya veo porque se moría de vergüenza si tu miraste su parte más vulnerable*dice Keiko* ya te dije que fue un accidente yo no quise mirar no quería mirarle a los ojos y baje mi cabeza y vi lo que no debía a ver visto*dice kurama claramente arrepentido._

_Dentro del cuarto_

_Parece que todos pensaron que había salido ya del baño pero no podría perderme esto*dice kuronue en voz baja quién estaba bajo la cama de kurama, botan se comenzaba a desvestir kuronue estaba atento a los movimientos de botan "ya veo por eso ese bobo no me dejo tocar esa zona si no llevaba nada puesto" botan se puso la ropa interior, un short y una camisa blanca de tirantes y una chaqueta._

_Fuera del cuarto_

_Pobre botan*dice Keiko en ese instante se abre la puerta*ya estoy lista Keiko podemos irnos*dice botan*si gusta las acompaño*dice kurama._


	6. posar para un calendario?

_Capitulo 5 posar para un calendario?_

_Oye botan has escuchado que vendrá una modista famosa y dice que buscara chicas muy bonitas para un calendario*dice una de las amigas de Keiko*yo espero ser una así los chicos querrían salir conmigo*dice la otra muy soñadora "porque miraste hacia abajo kurama*pensaba botan completamente ida*botan escuchaste?*le preguntan ambas*si es mejor que nos demos prisa el receso se va a acabar pronto*dice botan la mañana transcurrió rápidamente._

_Buenas jovencita cual es su nombre*preguntaba un joven rubio alto de ojos azules*oh mi nombre es botan*si que hermosa coincidencia me gustaría que posara para un calendario*dice el joven poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de botan*usted es diseñador?*dice botan*no es ella pero justo es ella la que me pidió que te dijese eres bonita y apuesto que debajo de ese feo uniforme habrá un hermoso y delgado cuerpo*dice el hombre desvistiendo a botan con la mirada*seguro?*pregunta botan y la mujer se acerca*es perfecta monsieur Arthur*dice la mujer mirando a botan*mi nombre es anabelle le Brun soy modista de lencería y ropa intima es un placer conocerla mademoiselle*dice la mujer inspeccionando a botan si la quiero a ella*dice tomándola de la mano* busca 2 más*dice la chica*si mademoiselle*dice el joven_

_La tarde trascurrió igual que la mañana botan aun no sabía que hacer con esa mujer rara a solas*relájate ya mi ayudante trajo a 3 chicas mas así que no estas sola conmigo y también trajo a 4 chicos*dijo la mujer déjalos entrar quiero ver que chicos me trajiste*dice la chica*entran Keiko, yukina y una chica de ojos color violeta y cabello negro con destellos color violeta , y también kuwabara, yusuke, hiei y kurama los cuales miraban a las chicas sin saber que decir mientras los ojos de hiei se centraron en los de es misteriosa dama y la mujer empezó a inspeccionar como lo hizo con botan* tu como te llamas*dice la mujer* yukimura Keiko* responde Keiko*eres bonita me gusta tu cabello hasta los hombros tus ojos cafés y tu piel pero noto que tienes demasiado trasero pero no será problema*dice la joven *prosiguiendo tu pequeña señorita cual es tu nombre*dice la mujer*mi nombre es Yukina*responde Yukina*si en efecto hermosa pero como que le falta pechos pero a quién no le gustan las lolis*dijo la joven*tu fille como te llamas*prosigue*mi nombre es magdalia sonosaki *responde la chica* siento que es muy baja pero nadie lo notará prosigamos con los chicos tu el uniforme verde*dice anabelle* urameshi yusuke*dice yusuke*bien actitud rebelde me gusta*ese comentario le encendió el chip de celando a mi novio de Keiko*tu el más alto*prosigue*kazuma kuwabara*dice kuwabara*feo pero alto y tiene un muy buen físico se queda*eso hizo más grande el ego de kuwa*tu el bajito cual es tu nombre hiei*responde mientras miraba a magdalia de manera disimulada*eres bajo pero igual tienes un rostro muy bonito*ese comentario hizo que magdalia pusiese atención en ese detalle*tu el joven pelirrojo cual es tu nombre y que edad tienes*le pregunto*mi nombre es kurama tengo 16 años*dijo kurama notando así que fue al único al que le preguntó la edad*sabes mi nombre es anabelle le Brun tengo 22 años y podría hacer que no te faltara nada estoy soltera y vivo en mi departamento luego te doy mi número*le dice al oído*bien este es sencillamente perfecto su rostro es hermoso el cuerpo es delgado y tiene un buen trasero*dice la joven haciendo que kurama se sonrojara*los traje aquí para explicarles si soy famosa tengo toda una línea de ropa para dama y caballero estoy en una campaña contributiva para ayudar a los niños huérfanos o como le dicen aquí es para caridad haremos calendarios que venderemos y el dinero ganado será para donativos ahora digan si se quedan o prefieren irse*no quedaremos dijo yusuke*hiei y magdalia le miraban con deseos de asesinarlo pero ya que debían quedarse el resto de la tarde estuvo lleno de vestuarios, escenarios y agotamiento físico la joven anabelle no paraba de babear al ver a kurama modelar su creación repitiendo simplemente perfecto mientras kurama no evitaba sentir celos del monsieur Arthur que no paraba de admirar y pasarse de listo con botan al terminar la sesión*bien joven este es mi número me moriría por una noche con un joven como tú este es mi número llámame cuando necesites calentar la maquina*dijo la joven depositando una tarjeta en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de kurama quien estaba entre asustado y excitado ya que estar viendo a botan entre trajes de baño lo hacía tener pensamientos no tan puros con respecto a botan quién estaba siendo descaradamente cortejada por el monsieur Arthur y si la inocencia de botan se irá en algún momento pero no en este y no con ese hombre así que kurama se entrometió en la conversación*buenas ya es muy tarde y me gustaría llevarme a botan conmigo si no le importa*dice la kurama*no hay problema ya sabes mademoiselle botan llámame*dice el hombre mientras botan se va con kurama que no dejaba de imaginarse toda esa ropa en el cuerpo de botan*pasa algo kurama*pregunta la joven contrariada perdida en la mirada de kurama*no te preocupes estoy bien botan*responde kurama mirándola "sin duda la luz de la luna esta hecha para iluminar su piel"*creo que sería mejor si yo y yusuke las dejamos hasta sus casas*dice kurama*si a mi me parece buena idea*dice yusuke mirando a Keiko._

_Al día siguiente los calendarios fueron impresos los primeros tomos fueron dados a quienes participaron en la obra solo que con un gran error a hiei le fue entregado el de magdalia y vise versa, a yusuke le fue entregado el que hizo Keiko y a Keiko de yusuke, a kuwabara le fue dado el que hizo yukina y a yukina el de kuwabara y por ultimo al de kurama le fue entregado el de botan y a botan el de kurama y detrás de la portada algo que nadie vio o leyó (__**pese a lo que estén pensando el calendario que se les otorgo no fue ningún error mientras tomábamos las fotos notábamos como miraban hacia ese alguien especial que se ve detrás del brillo de vuestros ojos**__) pero como todo es algo que leerán cuando sea muy tarde o tal vez ni siquiera lo noten._


	7. Capitulo 6 las citas se han multiplicado

_Capitulo 6 las citas se han multiplicado_

_Era un nuevo día comenzaba para nuestros personajes los cuales iban al colegio ese día botan en la tarde iría a casa de kurama para que le ayudase a estudiar para matemáticas los chicos del salón no dejaban de ver a botan yukina o Keiko si botan y yukina habían causado un gran impacto sobre los compañeros de salón eran muy bonitas según decían los mismos._

_Botan que tal si salimos las tres a almorzar juntas*dice yukina*si es muy buena idea*dice Keiko muy feliz*esta bien*dice botan_

_Al llegar la hora del almuerzo las chicas salieron juntas como habían acordado al salir se llevaron una gran sorpresa*shizuru chan*dice yukina abrazando a la hermana de kuwabaka*hola chicas tanto tiempo sin vernos a donde se dirigen?*pregunta shizuru*íbamos a almorzar juntas*dice botan y justo en ese momento*oye quiero que conozcas a nuestra nueva amiga ella se llama magdalia *dice botan quien tomaba de lo hombros a magdalia quien estaba muy avergonzada*es un gusto magdalia*dice shizuru sonriendo*las chicas se encaminaban al restaurante y en ese momento una flecha queda atrapada en el tronco del árbol*tiene un mensaje*dice shizuru*es para botan?*dicen Keiko y shizuru mirando a botan la cual toma la nota que dice:_

_Botan desde que te miré por primera vez supe que debías ser para mi_

_Eres alegre bonita y muy vivaz representas mucho la juventud me _

_Fascina tu aroma a peonías eres tan hermosa me gustaría que _

_Nos viésemos mañana en el hall café a las 12 horas_

_Atentamente: tu admirador secreto._

_Vaya quien será*dice botan algo sonrojada*a de ser un muchacho muy apuesto*dice Keiko animando a botan_

_En el restaurante_

_Hola chicas*saluda yusuke y kuwabaka*hola chicos les presento a magdalia*dice botan*mucho gusto*dice la chica*el gusto es mío*dicen ambos besando la mano de magdalia la cual quito su mano rápidamente en ese instante llegaron hiei y kurama*hola chicos como están*dice kurama saludando a todos y hiei quien no prestaba atención la mayoría de las veces puso su ojos sobre magdalia y eso hizo a hiei por primera vez en la historia saludar con un fugaz*hola*los presentes quedaron impactados hasta el mismo kurama el que no sabía que decir*hola* saludo de nueva cuenta a magdalia haciendo que hiei se sonrojase levemente*hay no*dice botan olvide mi dinero del almuerzo*dice botan quien no sabia que hacer hasta que*yo pago tu almuerzo botan*dice kurama sonriente*gracias*dice botan abrazando a kurama que se sonrojo a mas no poder y botan inconcientemente lo abrazaba mas fuerte haciéndolo sentir sus pechos apretándose contra el de él*Bo chan me vas a dejar sin aire*dice kurama despegándose un poco de botan*es que me conmovió mucho el que decidas invitarme al almuerzo*dice botan*si es que eso hacemos los amigos no?*dice kurama*ami nunca me has invitado*dice yusuke*es porque no se ha dado el momento*dice kurama*a mi no me mien*en ese momento kurama majo los dedos de yusuke quien se aguanto las ganas de gritar*bien puedo sentarme a tu lado bochan claro hiei porque no te sientas al lado de magdalia *lo cual hizo sin chistar*me siento como un mal tercio todos están en parejas*dice shizuru*hay shizuru entonces yo y kurama kun también somos un mal tercio*dice botan sonriendo*kurama deseaba besar a botan en ese instante pero todo el impulso se le escapo cuando botan dijo esa pequeña frase Keiko noto la cara de kurama el almuerzo transcurrió muy ameno los chicos decidieron pagar los almuerzos de las chicas incluyendo el de shizuru si hiei pago el almuerzo de magdalia._

_Colegio de kurama_

"_será que ella solo me ve como un amigo no le pareceré atractivo*dice mirándose en el reflejo de una de las ventanas, será que subí de peso debo dejar los chocolates y las galletas de chocolate, será que tengo un mal físico mi cabello oh que tengo de malo" suichi kun hola*dice maya*hola*responde kurama*estarás libre el sábado*pregunta maya*no en realidad no*dice kurama*umm te gustaría ir conmigo al cine*dijo sin más rodeos*si claro*dijo kurama sonriendo*_

_Colegio de botan_

_Me han llegado mas cartas no se que hacer*dice botan*quien ese joven tan guapo*decían las chicas entre si*se esta acercando a botan*decían las chicas del salón*hola*sonó una voz profunda detrás de botan por lo cual la misma se volteo*karazu kun*le mira*te quiero invitar a cenar la próxima semana*dice karazu* que día**pregunta botan*el lunes*dice karazu*besando la mejilla de botan y marchándose la aludida estaba completamente sonrojada*vaya otra cita*se dice botan así misma la tarde transcurrió muy rápido a la salida una fila de chicos intentando de invitarla a salir incluidos Yu,. Yanagisawa y kidou botan acepto todas las cartas de todos los chicos "porque me dan cartas habiendo celulares" piensa la pobre de botan "que mal ahora tengo muchas citas"_


	8. Capitulo 7 celos?

_Capitulo 7 celos?_

_Un nuevo día comenzaba con ello otero día de clases botan se fuer volando en su remo así sería mucho mas rápido*ya extrañaba el viento golpeando en mi rostro*decía botan no sabía que tantos chicos que querían salir conmigo*decía pensativa pero en ese momento botan ve a kurama hablando con una chica*quien es ella que hace con kurama kun es muy bonita espera es magdalia*dice botan será que a kurama kun le gusta magdalia?*dic3e eso y baja a saludar al gran youko kurama*ho hola youko kun*saluda botan*hola botan*dice youko besando la mano de la hermosa botan*bueno youko nos vemos*dice magdalia*adiós pequeña*dice youko poniendo su mano sobre uno de los hombros de botan la cual se tensa un poco*ahora mírame*dijo youko tomando a botan por la barbilla haciéndola mirarlo*no se te ocurra intentar de huir me debes algo por haberte salvado*dice youko acercando su rostro al de botan*y pienso cobrarlo ahora*dice youko botan se tensó y cerro los ojos esperando algo brutal de parte de youko pero se tranquilizó al sentir los gélidos labios del kitsune sobre los de ella y para sorpresa de ella la abrazaba de manera protectora*no te alejes alguien te sigue*dijo youko acariciando el rostro de botan*porque me proteges?*pregunto botan*porque eres mía desde el momento en que nos conocimos*dijo youko volviendo a asaltar los labios de botan el sabía que no podía ser muy rudo o ella se asustaría*dime soy el primero o alguien más ya te ha besado*pregunta youko*eres el primero*dice botan tomando algo de aire*lo supuse tu beso es dulce sin malicia e inexperto*dijo youko haciendo que botan se enfadara*así y si lo sabes porque preguntas*dijo botan*porque me gusta oír que lo digas*dijo youko*que te pasa estás muy raro conmigo youko*dijo botan*estoy celoso*dijo sin mas el hermoso kitsune*celoso porque*pregunta botan*porque alguien mas me está robando tu corazón*dijo youko*quien crees que es*dijo botan youko tomo la mano de botan entre la suya*yusuke cierto?*dijo youko mirándola a los ojos botan solo agacho su cabeza*porque*dijo youko*no lo se hay algo en el que siempre me cautivo*dijo botan*pero el ama a Keiko y tu debes saber que jamás será para ti*dijo youko lo sé soy una mala amiga para Keiko los tipos de aquel día saben que salgo con yusuke a espaldas de Keiko*dijo botan dando la espalda a kurama*a que te refieres con salir?*dijo youko*es decir como pareja solo que sin besos y esas cosas*dijo botan*el tiene miedo que Keiko lo descubra*dijo botan de hecho estoy viviendo con genkai ya que estuve apunto de decirle a Keiko pero no pude*dijo botan*ahora comprendes porque estoy celoso*dijo youko*no puedo permitir que alguien más se quede con lo que es mío*dijo youko abrazando fuertemente a botan*pero como saber cual de los dos siente eso que dices si tu o suichi*dijo botan*botan serás mía porque el destino lo a elegido así deja a yusuke y únete a mi*dijo youko besando a botan lascivamente*mientras alguien más los espiaba*esa tonta le dijo a kurama*dice yusuke._

_Al día siguiente_

_Hola botan *dice yusuke acorralando a botan contra la pared*yusuke no puedo seguir con esto Keiko es mi amiga no puedo hacerle esto*shh no digas eso botan tu me amas yo lo sé*dijo yusuke besando a botan*yusuke no onegai ella podría vernos*dice botan*aun sigues negándome tu virginidad*dice yusuke*es que no estoy lista aun yusuke *dice botan*no pero si casi se la entregas al kitsune anoche crees que no te vi*dice yusuke empujando a botan dentro de uno de los baños haciéndola entrar y cerrando la puerta tras de si*déjame tocar al menos*dice yusuke levantando la blusa de botan*yusuke no veas por favor*son grandes como me gustan*dice yusuke desabrochando el sostén de botan y acariciando los pezones de la misma con la punta de su lengua*yusuke no onegai*decía botan intentando de alejarlo*déjame ver como esta ahí a bajo*decía yusuke acariciando la intimidad de botan por encima de su ropa interior*por favor yusuke déjame yo no quiero hacerle esto a Keiko*dice botan entre lagrimas*no pero si tu cuerpo me dice todo lo contrario*dice yusuke déjame ver como es ahí*dice yusuke levantando la falda de botan pero antes de poder ver algo botan lo golpea y salé corriendo del baño*es un idiota y yo lo soy más*dice botan quien corría sin ver nada ya que sus lagrimas hacían borroso el camino lo que causo que chocara contra alguien*botan te encuentras bien*dice un bello pelirrojo que todos ya conocemos*kurama kun*dice botan kurama la rodea con sus brazos*que te ocurre bochan*dice kurama mirándola a los ojos*recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?*pregunta botan el menea la cabeza positivamente*es por eso cierto? *dijo kurama*si*respondió ella*y recuerdas lo que menciono youko tu dijiste que deseabas saber cual de los dos decía eso?*dijo kurama*hay*dijo botan sin entender*los dos sentimos lo mismo hacia una sola mujer y esa eres tu botan*dice kurama secando las lagrimas de botan*estas celoso de yusuke entonces*dijo botan*si de poder tenerte entre sus brazos y yo aquí rogando por un beso de tu labios dijo kurama besando a botan quien se tensó al sentir el contacto de las calidos labios de kurama contra los suyos como si estaban en el mismo cuerpo el beso podía sentirse tan distinto el de youko fue algo tosco y frío pero el de suichi es dulce y calido._

_Recuerdas el calendario que hicimos?*dijo kurama*si lo recuerdo*dijo botan*te veías muy bien*dijo botan*sabes ami me dieron el tuyo*dijo kurama*así por los menos tengo algo que ver de ti antes de dormir*dijo kurama al oído de botan*no soportaba el hecho de ver como yusuke te miraba a ti ya Keiko pero lo que me afecto fue ver como te miraba a ti como seguía cada una de tus curvas con su miraba cuando te ponían a vestirte con lencería su miraba lasciva sobre tu cuerpo deseaba golpearlo pero tenía su razón ya que tu mirada era hacia él*dijo kurama*hay algo de mi que no sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti?*pregunto kurama*no kurama kun ami me dieron tu calendario y ese día no solo veía a yusuke si no también a ti me dieron el de yusuke también con una nota que decía desecha lo malo escoge lo bueno pero aun no he tomado mi decisión como se supone que sepa que es lo mejor?*dice botan*deja me enseñarte que puedo ser tu mejor elección*dice kurama tomando las manos de botan*sal conmigo botan*pero esta semana estoy llena de citas*no en esta la próxima botan dame una oportunidad*dijo kurama*esta bien kurama kun*dice botan sonriéndole a kurama*me gusta como sonríes*dice kurama*arigato*responde botan*despidiéndose de el*_

_Botan porque saliste corriendo mira como lo dejaste*dice yusuke mostrándole su excitación a botan*yusuke yo no puedo seguir con esto Keiko te ama*dijo botan*y tu también solo les doy la oportunidad de tenerme*dijo yusuke ahora vamos a algún lugar para que me lo calmes con tus manos o boca*que?* no quiero yusuke*te aguantas vamos*dice yusuke arrastrando a botan*_

_En casa de yusuke_

_Botan te lo hare por detrás ya que no quieres darme tu virginidad*dice yusuke*no quiero yusuke dicen que eso duele*dice bota arrodillada frente a yusuke*tus labios trabajan bien y tus manos pero no entiendo porque no quieres que pruebe el frente*de hecho yo no quería hacer esto si recuerdas bien dice botan*así que no te gusto? dice yusuke*no no me gusto ahora*dice yusuke siendo interrumpido por botan*ahora nada yo me voy*dijo botan levantándose para irse*no no botan ven quiero ver que hay debajo de tu ropa interior*dice yusuke levantando la falda de botan y metiendo su mano debajo de la ropa interior de la misma*vasta yusuke*dice botan que empezaba a ceder ante el atrevimiento de yusuke quien introdujo un dedo en la vagina de botan*no yusuke no sigas por favor*dice botan*déjame ver*dice yusuke apunto de bajar la ropa interior de botan cuando un rosa pasa rozando la mejilla de yusuke dejando un pequeño rasguño en su rostro*así que intentas de robarle al bandido*dijo youko tomando a botan entre sus brazos y llevándosela consigo el que seamos amigos no quiere decir que dejare que veas lo que yo no he visto*dijo kurama botan se había desmayado*_

_En casa de kurama_

_Youko kun*dice botan*botan eres mía dime que deseaba ver yusuke*dice youko*mi intimidad*responde botan*esto*dice kurama acariciando la intimidad de botan*no youko kun*déjame hacerte sentir mujer botan*dice youko bajando la ropa interior de botan*no mires*dice botan intentando de cubrir la zona más vulnerable de su cuerpo*creo que es como una joya botan entre menos dejes tocarla mas voy a desearla*responde youko haciendo que botan flaqueara y dejara de cubrirse por fin la intimidad de botan estaba a su merced*prometo no ser rudo y no voy a penetrar no aún es demasiado pronto pero si te brindare atención en esta zona de aquí *dice youko acariciando la vagina de botan*yo youko kun*dice botan entre suspiros*déjame hacerte saber lo que es el placer de sentir*dice youko lamiendo suavemente la intimidad de su querida botan*youko kun has lo que deseas*dice botan abriendo por fin sus piernas a youko*tendré cuidado no te preocupes*responde youko introduciendo uno de sus dedos a la intimidad de botan mientras besaba la misma de cuando en cuando acariciando su delicada piel o lamiendo su delicada intimida o haciendo intrusión elevando la velocidad de sus caricias en esa zona haciendo por fin que botan sucumbiera en un orgasmo entre las blancas sabanas de su cama._

_Al haber dejado a su amada descansar youko termino por decir*no dejes que yusuke te arrebate lo que yo no quise quitarte *dijo youko besando a botan*youko me gustas mucho*dijo botan quien aun era presa de las caricias del kitsune*si que eres hermosa botan*dice youko besando el cuello de botan descansa*dijo youko volviendo a ser suichi y durmiéndose junto a botan._


	9. Capitulo 8 quiero ser tu primera vez

_Capitulo 8 quiero ser tu primera vez_

_Botan despertaba aun estaba en brazos de kurama*que hora es?*dice botan quien aun sentía húmeda su intimidad*hoy es sábado linda botan*dijo kurama abrazando a botan por la espalda*kurama kun*kurama volvió a ser youko* botan*dice youko besando los hombros de botan*youko kun la señora shiori*dice botan entre suspiros*ella esta de viaje con mi padrastro*dice youko acariciando los pechos de botan*botan quiero hacer algo pero necesito tu permiso*que deseas youko kun*quiero hacerte mía*dice youko*pero youko kun aun no estoy lista*te daré tiempo para que lo pienses pero quiero ser el primero*dijo youko rozando sus labios con los de botan por ahora puedes irte si deseas o puedes salir conmigo dijiste que tendrías esta semana libre*dice youko*si ya ha pasado una semana desde aquel día en que me enseñaste el placer*decía botan*sabes me estas haciendo sentir como un gigoló*dice youko riendo*porque*dice botan*siempre que vienes te hago sentir bien*dice youko haciendo sonrojar a botan*pero me gusta ser yo y no que sea yusuke*dice youko*saldré contigo pero déjame pensar lo otro esta bien*dice botan*si esta bien*dice youko_

_En la tarde kurama volvió a la normalidad llevo a botan a comer, le compro ropa y pasaron aun parque de atracciones donde se divirtieron juntos hasta caer la noche en ese momento la llevo a caminar en la playa bajo la luz de la luna._

_Alguna vez yusuke te trajo a la playa*pregunto kurama*no jamás solo estábamos en su casa intentaba de hacerme querer hacerlo*decía botan por lo cual kurama le rodeo con sus brazos*yo te dejare una mejor sensación que las que yusuke te ha dejado y lo mejor es que conmigo no tendrás que andarte escondiendo*dice kurama*kurama kun*dice botan*t amo bo chan*cuando botan escucho decir eso a kurama su corazón se acelero un escalofrío recorrió su interior*yo se que tu amas a yusuke pero quiero que me des la oportunidad de hacer que te enamores de mi*dice kurama*kurama kun yo*dice botan*lo sé amas a yusuke pero déjame hacerte olvidar a ese tonto masoku*dice kurama besando el cuello de botan*te amo déjame amarte*seguía diciendo kurama quien ardía en fiebre*kurama kun*dice botan mirando las mejillas rojas de kurama._

_En casa de kurama_

_Porque no me dijiste que estabas enfermo zorro tonto*dice botan* ya hasta sueno como hiei*dice botan,_

_La noche transcurrió lento a los pocos minutos comenzó la lluvia botan estaba preocupada por kurama quien no reaccionaba de cuando en cuando bajando la fiebre de cuando en cuando besando sus labios*_

_Al día siguiente_

_Kurama kun despierta*decía botan mientras dormía*kurama kun*dice botan besando los labios de kurama quien de repente era youko y comenzaba a despertarse*botan que linda te vez con esa playera mía*dice youko*si es que no tenia con que dormir*dice botan*ya veo botan chan**dice youko mirando las piernas de botan*eres muy blanca*dice youko*que esperabas soy la muerte*dice botan*me gusta que seas así me dan ganas de morderte y dejarte una marca bien roja en esa piel tan blanca*dice youko mordiendo uno de los dedos de botan*a no señor ahora dime porque demonios no me dijiste lo del resfrío*dice botan*lo siento te vi tan triste que se me partió el corazón*dijo youko*umm debo irme kurama kun*dice botan vistiéndose frente a youko*no te vayas*dice youko abrazando a botan por la espalda*debo hacerlo youko o genkai se enfadará*dice botan montando su remo._

_Al día siguiente_

_Hola botan te habías perdido este fin de semana*dice Keiko*no es que estuve algo ocupada este fin de semana*dice botan*enserio en que?*pregunta la inocente de yukina*ayudando a kurama*dice botan*así que con kurama Umm que estuvieron haciendo*pregunta Keiko*nada es que se resfrío y lo cuide mientras mejoraba*dice botan*aja si y que dijiste ahora si Keiko me creyó*dice Keiko* no es verdad*dice botan*a si? Como explicas esto*dice Keiko sacando una foto donde estaban botan y kurama juntos en el parque*es que se sintió mejor y salimos* dijo botan*a si? Y que me dice de que te abrazo Um y por detrás*dice Keiko mirando a botan quien se sonrojo*estaba delirando porque la fiebre volvió*dijo botan*botan no tienes porque mentir la verdad es que se ven bien juntos*dice yukina sonriendo haciendo que botan se sonroje*gracias yukina chan*vas a tener que contarme lo que realmente paso este fin de semana*dice Keiko*si esta bien*dice botan algo dudosa de hacerlo._

_En la noche_

_Guau así que eso paso y que más te dijo*dice Keiko muy feliz*me dijo que quería ser mi primera vez*dijo botan sonrojándose levemente*Keiko estaba que botaba chispas*que le pasa a kurama diciéndote algo así*dice Keiko enfadada*Keiko tranquila no me molesto que lo dijera*dice botan*segura*dice Keiko*segura*dice botan*te gusta kurama botan*dice Keiko*si *dice botan sonriendo*vaya vaya*dice Keiko*si hemos estado saliendo*dice botan*Keiko ya le dijiste a botan que saldremos en grupo a la playa*dice yukina*en grupo*dice botan*si este nosotras y kurama y kuwabara y hiei*dice Keiko*y hiei porque acepto ir*dice botan*no porque también viene magdalia*dice Keiko*que bien*responde*y kurama ya sabe*dice botan*si de hecho el y yo planeamos la salida*dice Keiko haciendo que botan sintiera un poco de celos al pensar en kurama y Keiko solos*enserio*dice botan*si y me dijo que había hablado contigo algunos días pero no me dijo nada de lo que me acabas de decir porque si no le hubiese dado un buen sape por pervertido*dice Keiko*pero a mi no me suena tan mal*dice botan sonrojándose*botan dime te gustaría que kurama sea tu primera vez* pregunta Keiko mirando a botan*pero*dice botan pensando en yusuke*pero?*dice Keiko*no es nada olvídalo mejor nos vamos a dormir mañana tenemos un día muy largo*dice botan acostándose._

_Al día siguiente_

_Hola botan*dice kurama sonriéndole a botan*hola kurama kun*dice botan sonriéndole a kurama*ya te dijo Keiko lo del paseo*dice kurama abrazando a botan*si lo hiciste para poder quitarme la virginidad verdad?*dice botan*no eso espero tenerlo antes de ese paseo*dice kurama besando el cuello de botan*kurama nos van a ver y si me ven me van a expulsar por conducta indecorosa*dice botan*enserio?*responde kurama*si kurama kun debo irme se me hará tarde*dice botan*botan solo recuerda yo deseo ser tu primera vez por favor no se la des a yusuke*dice kurama*eso es lo único que deseas de mi kurama kun?*dice botan y kurama la voltea hacia el*no solo deseo eso botan deseo estar mi vida junto a ti*dice kurama besando a botan*entonces espera me el viernes apenas salga de la escuela*dice botan sonrojándose*esta bien*dice botan besándolo y marchándose del lugar._


	10. Capitulo 9 al fin es viernes ¡

_Capitulo 9 al fin es viernes ¡_

_Al fin comenzaba el día que kurama esperaba ansiosamente el famoso viernes en que botan sería completamente suya y solo suya, botan no estaba tan segura de lo que le había asegurado a kurama ya que no estaba concentrada en lo que decía solo se había dejado llevar por sus hormonas._

_Keiko no se que hacer le dije a kurama que nos veríamos hoy después de la salida y no estoy segura de hacerlo*dice botan*botan tranquila dime porque le dijiste que si? *Dice Keiko*es que no se cuando estoy con él siento una calidez muy extraña*dice botan*botan eso se llama estar atraída por kurama y tus hormonas se alborotan cuando esta él cerca*dice Keiko*que hago?*dice botan*lo que tu corazón te diga*dice Keiko sonriendo a botan*gracias escucharé a mi corazón *dice botan_

_Las clases fueron demasiado rápidas solo quedaba la de educación física para salir a almuerzo botan corría deprisa para poder cambiarse y llegar a tiempo a su clase pero algo la de tuvo._

_Botan*dice yusuke*yusuke que pasa?*dice botan mirando como yusuke se acercaba lentamente*botan te extrañe donde te habías metido estos últimos días casi juraría que me estas evadiendo*dice yusuke acercándose peligrosamente a botan*no yusuke basta no podemos seguir así Keiko va a sufrir mucho si seguimos con esto*dice botan mirando a yusuke*pero que importa Keiko yo solo quiero sentir que eres mía*dice yusuke besando a botan y acariciando su espalda*vamos botan se que tu me deseas*decía yusuke besando bruscamente a botan quien reacciono al recordar las palabras de kurama "quiero ser tu primera vez"*no puedo yusuke ya déjame*dice botan empujando a yusuke para salir corriendo*espera porque me dejas*dice yusuke*por que es lo mejor para ti y para Keiko*dice botan*será o es lo mejor para kurama*dice yusuke*en todo caso a ti que te importa*dice botan y desaparece de la vista de yusuke*que se cree yusuke diciéndome eso espera esta vez no sucumbí al deseo de yusuke pero si al de kurama*dice botan sonrojándose_

_Clase de gym_

_Botan atenta*dice una de las compañeras de clase de botan y botan por andar de babotas flap la bola le da en la cara*botan estas bien*dice*si estoy bien es solo que no puse atención*dice botan tocándose la cara*te dolió botan chan*dice yukina * no te preocupes yukina chan no es nada peores golpes me han dado*dice botan sonriendo*pero que fue lo que te sucedió botan en que estabas pensando con que te distrajiste*dicen sus compañeras*vamos botan es mejor que te quedes hoy de cambio*dice Keiko ayudando a botan a levantarse*si gracias Keiko chan*dice botan pero ocurrió nuevamente el incidente de los dispersores*corran chicas corran*decían las chicas en el campo Keiko corrió a cambiarse a los vestidores botan en cambio se tropezó con alguien*yusuke*dice botan*déjame ver preciosa*dice yusuke mirando hacia los pechos de botan la cual los cubría con mucho recelo*no sabes lo tentadora que te vez así*dice yusuke*vas a tener tu primera vez conmigo botan quieras o no*dice yusuke apretando fuertemente el brazo de botan a quien se le escapaban las lagrimas del miedo que yusuke le estaba provocando en ese momento cuando una rosa rozó la mejilla de yusuke*no puede ser es toxido mask*dice yusuke*no soy youko kurama*dice youko enfadado*a eres tu? Que quieres*dice yusuke*suelta a la señorita no dejare que le hagas ningún daño a la pobre de botan*dice youko separando a yusuke de botan*te encuentras bien botan chan*dice kurama volteando a ver a botan*si gracias*dice botan sintiendo como toda la piel se le erizaba por la mirada seductora del kitsune que le miraba a los ojos*en cuanto a ti yusuke ve por Keiko ella es tu novia deja acosar a botan*dice youko*yo no la acoso yo y ella estuvimos de acuerdo con que fuera mi amante*dice yusuke*pero ella ya no desea estar contigo*dice youko*así yo no veo que ella este diciendo algo como eso*dice yusuke mirando con lujuria a botan*yusuke yo quiero salir con alguien más y deseo que tu sigas con Keiko*dice botan algo apagada*enserio*dice yusuke*si yusuke ya terminemos este mal juego aquí*dice botan sonando totalmente convincente*OK te dejare pero se que volverás*dice yusuke dando la espalda**botan se abrazó a youko*tranquila ya pasará*dice youko mirando el traserote botan*youko kun te amo*dice botan completamente sonrojada mirándolo a los ojos *yo a ti botan*responde y le besa en los labios botan sigue abrazando a youko y el pone sus manos en su espalda baja si llegar a tocar sus glúteos*kurama kun si quieres tocar más abajo hazlo*dice botan mirándolo*si lo deseo pero quiero esperar*dice youko besando la frente de botan quien se sorprendió ante la acción de youko*enserio? *dice botan*si es enserio*dice youko besando sus labios*yo te acompañare hasta las duchas para que este mas segura*dice youko*por cierto que rosaditos son*dice youko sonriendo maliciosamente*cállate youko hentai*pero espero verlos bien mas tarde*dice youko al oído de botan haciendo que la misma se sonroje*calma no lo digo enserio* dice youko._

_La tarde pasó volando para botan quien se cambio de ropa en el baño ahora vestía un vestido rosa pastel*miren miren pero si es la hermosa botan a quien esperas preciosa*dicen Eduard y su pandilla de vándalos*Eduard*dice botan* esta vez no te me escaparas chicos quieren divertirse un poco*dice Eduard*botan ya estás lista dice youko atrayendo la atención de los chicos que acosaban a botan*quien se cree este*dice uno de los amigos de Eduard*te están molestando estos tipos botan?*dice youko poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de botan*no no señor nosotros ya nos íbamos*dice Eduard sumamente asustado haciendo un ademán con la mano para que le alcanzaran algo para golpearlo y poder lograr su objetivo con botan*no creo que lo estés pensando verdad*dice youko adelantándose a la acción de Eduard haciendo que este corriera del miedo junto a sus amigos quienes lo seguían*estás bien*dice youko*si lo estoy*dice botan*quieres ir a mi casa o a la de genkai sempai*dice kurama*la tuya*responde botan*y lo haremos apenas lleguemos*dice botan muy sonrojada*no yo estaba pensando en ver una película hablar un rato luego subíamos a mi cuarto y allí se daría la acción pero si deseas hacerlo a penas lleguemos no pondré objeción*dice youko sonrojado si leyeron bien el gran youko kurama sonrojándose*no tu idea esta muy bien es que me daba miedo hacerlo apenas llegáramos*decía botan*no es tu primera vez así que no quiero que pienses que solo lo haremos y ya yo quiero que te diviertas que compartamos un tiempo juntos a solas*dice youko abrazando la cintura de botan*y me va a doler?*pregunta botan*me asegurare de que no te duela*dice youko besando la frente de botan._

_En la casa de kurama_

_Pasa bonita*dice youko abriéndole la puerta a botan para que entre en su casa*gracias youko kun *dice botan _

_En la casa hicieron lo que youko le propuso miraron una película jugaron video juegos y a hacerse cosquillas juego que causo que se excitaran un poco._

_*estás lista*dice youko*si youko kun*dice botan youko la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva hasta su cuarto botan se abraza del cuello de kurama*que sucede estás asustada*dice youko mirando a botan*no es eso es que me imagine esta escena con*iba a decir yusuke pero kurama la detuvo*deja de imaginarlo y solo disfruta este momento conmigo*dice youko sonriéndole*si youko kun*dice botan besando los labios de youko en cuestión de segundos estaba en el cuarto de kurama youko se encamino hacia su cama y recostó a botan sobre las blancas sabanas de seda las cuales resaltaban mas la blanca piel de botan*botan te vez hermosa pero quiero que es ropa no me estorbe para apreciarte como es debido*dice youko haciendo que botan se sonrojara*necesito que te relajes si te tensas te aseguro que te va a doler*dice youko*es que estoy nerviosa no se que hacer o como actuar*dice botan*relájate todo eso que me dices se irá dando con naturalidad*dice youko haciendo a botan recostarse sobre la cama y relajarse mientras el le besaba sus manos viajaban de sus brazos a sus pechos siguiendo al abdomen y perdiéndose entre sus piernas logrando desatar los gemidos de la garganta de su amada botan*youko kun*dice botan entre gemidos youko deja sus labios y recorre el camino de su cuello mientras botan juega con sus blancos mechones de cabello*Umm botan chan*dice youko*deshaciéndose del vestido que cubría el cuerpo de botan y de ese molesto sostén que no le dejaba complacer bien a botan*youko kun*seguía llamando a el kitsune por su nombre lo que alentó al mismo a irse mas hacia abajo besaba y lamia el abdomen de su amada botan quitándole el aire en cada suspiro que escapaba de su labios gracias a las caricias de ese atrevido kitsune*botan quiero no deseo hacer algo en esta parte de aquí pero no se si estas lista*dice youko cuando dijo eso botan se incorporo en la cama*que me vas a hacer?*pregunta una muy asustada botan*no te preocupes aun no llegamos a esa parte primero debo prepararte para que no duela*dice youko y botan finalmente da su aprobación youko le quita lentamente su ropa interior apreciando la zona que cubría esa prenda*sabes era muy hermoso lo que yusuke deseaba tener*dice youko*youko kun me da pena que me digas eso*dice botan*enserio*dice youko tocando la piel de su zona*you youko kun*dice botan intentando de contener ese gemido que quería dejar escapar por las caricias de el zorro bandido*youko kun*seguía llamando al chico del cual era presa*no te me vas a escapar o si? Botan*dice youko introduciendo un dedo en la intimidad de botan haciéndola retorcerse del placer*no te preocupes se pone aun mejor*dice youko botan no entendió sus palabras hasta que sintió la húmeda lengua de youko en clítoris mientras youko sentía como los fluidos de botan humedecían el dedo que introdujo en el interior de la misma*youko kun*decía botan intentando de mantener su juicio pero ya era demasiado tarde sucumbió a la tentación encarnada de youko kurama quien terminaba su labor en la parte baja de su cuerpo*estas más que preparada físicamente*dice youko sonriéndole a botan de manera lujuriosa*youko kun despacio onegai*dice botan algo sonrojada*hai botan chan*dice youko besando a botan en los labios y acomodándose entre las piernas de su amada*estás lista botan?*pregunta besando la frente de botan*hai youko kun *responde botan intentado de relajarse*bien botan relájate si no si te va a doler*dice youko tomando la mano de botan entre la suya y conforme comenzaba a entrar en botan la misma ejercía presión en la mano de youko, el mismo comprendió la acción tomada por botan y se detuvo por un momento*te duele?*decía youko de manera dulce hacia botan*un poco pero ya se me esta pasando*dice botan lo que alentó a youko a moverse de manera lenta y pausada luego aumentando el ritmo cada vez más y más haciendo que botan disfrutara cada vez más su primera vez al cabo de unas horas youko acabo dentro de botan cayendo al lado de botan y llevándola a sus brazos* gracias por permitirme ser el primero*dice youko al oído de botan quien ya estaba dormitando entre los brazos de youko._


	11. Capitulo 10 trabajas en el parque?

_Capitulo 10 trabajas en el parque?_

_Había pasado ya un largo mes de su primera vez botan estaba algo nerviosa ya que trabajaría un medio tiempo en el parque de atracciones y de cuando en cuando en el reikai de guía espiritual_

_*solo espero no toparme a ninguna de las grandes fans de kurama si no querrán matarme y ahora que me pongo a pensarlo no veo el caso de tener una falda tan corta en el uniforme este jefe es algo extraño*se decía botan a si misma*señorita me da un hot dog y una gaseosa*dice un pequeño a espaldas de botan por lo cual ella se voltea*claro con mucho gusto*dice botan mirando sin creerlo*botan*dice el pequeño*amanuma toma tu hot dog y tu gaseosa *dice botan*gracias pero dime botan como has estado*dice amanuma*muy bien y que a sido de ti amanuma kun?*pregunta botan*pues hice nuevos amigos de hecho les dije que vendría a comer un hot dog*dice amanuma*sabes botan siempre me pregunte que tenía de especial ser un adulto a un joven como kurama no se que es lo que hace especial esa edad *decía amanuma*amanuma tardaste mucho así que decidimos venir *dicen el grupo de chicos que miraban a botan con las babas afuera*amanuma ella es tu novia?*dice uno de los chicos*no ella es la novia de un buen amigo mío dice amanuma refiriéndose a kurama a es ese chico pelirrojo que viene con nosotros verdad?*dicen ya desmotivados*si ese mismo*dice amanuma*ese mismo que amanuma?*dice kurama quien estaba a espaldas de amanuma*que botan es tu novia no?*dice amanuma haciendo que kurama se sonrojara*no amanuma ella es mi amiga*dice kurama agachando la cabeza*a si? Porque ayer te vi muy romántico la señorita botan*decía amanuma*es amor de amigos *dice kurama excusándose por lo cual botan decidió salir del kiosco para hablas con amanuma solo que al hacerlo se le olvido lo corta que era esa falda y para más para botan el viento soplaba bien fuerte haciendo que la falda se levantara descubriendo lo poco que cubría* kurama kun*dice botan mirando a un desmayado kurama._

_Minutos después _

_Kurama kun que fue lo que te pasó* dice amanuma*no fue nada*dice kurama mirando a botan a los ojos haciendo que ella se sonrojara*no que no es su novia si hasta se sonroja cuando usted la mira*ya basta no los molestan es mejor que los dejemos solos*dice amanuma quien corre con sus amigos hacia las atracciones del parque*vaya que ocurrencias de niños*dice kurama acercándose a botan*si dice botan*y a que hora sales botan*dice kurama abrazando a botan*a las 9:00 pm tengo que cerrar yo hoy*dice botan*dejare a los niños y vuelvo para acompañarte a tu casa *dice kurama*no es necesario kurama kun*dice botan*si lo es ya que no estaré tranquilo sabiendo que tendrás que irte sola a tu casa con tantos demonios malvados que querrían hacerle daño a una nekita tan bonita *dice kurama besando los labios de botan con dulzura*tu asqueroso kitsune suelta a mi guía espiritual en este mismo momento*dice koenma*he? Koenma?*dice botan a quien koenma abraza con fuerza*este hermoso gatito es mío*dice koenma*desde cuando soy un asqueroso kitsune?*dice kurama*desde que te robas los besos que son míos*koenma?*dice botan*entiende kurama botan me pertenece cada una de sus curvas me pertenecen*dice koenma abrazando una almohada ya que botan ya no estaba entre sus brazos*mademoiselle*Dice karasu con botan entre sus brazos*jeje hola karasu kun*ella es mía dice yu kaito *basta ella es mía dice kuronue besando los labios de botan y abrazándola pero algo hizo que se detuviera y si hay algo que a kuronue no se le olvide de youko era su manera fría de mirar cuando estaba celoso o enojado cuando le intentaban de robar un tesoro muy preciado*digo es de kurama yo mejor me voy*dice kuronue y los demás siguiéndole el paso excepto kurama y koenma así que es tuya?*dice koenma*si es mía ella fue mía*dice kurama con un dejo de orgullo* así? Pues fíjate en lo que hago*dice koenma tomándola botan entre sus brazos y en el momento en que la iba a besar algo se atraviesa entre ellos*señor koenma*dice hinageshi golpeando a koenma**botan se escuda detrás de kurama*kurama así no se vale*dice botan*he? Porque que pasa?*dice kurama_

_Tienes más trasero que yo dice botan*enserio llega hinageshi a mirar*si es cierto y más que yo también*dice hinageshi*chicas no las quiero molestar pero me siento acosado*dice kurama resaltando lo Obvio*lo siento no evitamos mirar*dice botan completamente sonrojada* hola suichi kun*dice la castaña maya*hola maya chan*responde kurama sonriéndole a maya provocando un cosquilleo y ardor en el abdomen de botan*oh pero porque no me dijiste que ya tenías novia kurama?*dice maya entre dientes mirando ferozmente a la pobre de botan*no soy su novia dice botan mirando a maya de la misma manera enserio? Guau entones aun tengo una oportunidad*dice maya*no en realidad no el esta saliendo conmigo*dice botan abrazándose al brazo de kurama quien no sabía ni que hacer ni cabía de la alegría ya que su botan lo estaba celando y peleando por el con maya*chicas no peleen no me gusta verte enojada botan*dice kurama mirando a los ojos a botan quien se derretía ante esa mirada esmeralda maya sintió su sangre hervir y se marcho súper enfadada aléjate de botan zorro asqueroso*decía koenma pero ya ni botan ni kurama podían escucharlo*señor koenma temo que su padre lo necesita ahora*dice ayame llevándose a koenma consigo *señorita me da un hot dog y una gaseosa*dice un hombre detrás de ella*si claro disculpe*dice botan*hola señorita botan tanto tiempo sin vernos*dice el joven*monsieur Arthur*dice botan*que hermosa estás joven botan*dice Arthur*ah hola kurama no te había visto*dice Arthur dirigiéndose a kurama*hola*dice kurama con una hermosa vena adornando su frente*disculpa estabas hablando con botan?*dice Arthur*si y tu me interrumpiste*dice kurama*así disculpa pero no te la robare más de unos cuantos minutos*dice Arthur*botan sabes en mi casa habrá una fiesta y me fascinaría tener tu presencia ahí*dice Arthur tomando la mano de botan entre las suyas*claro ahí estaré dice botan sonriendo*hola monsieur kurama*dice una mujer pasando su brazos por la cintura de kurama*ho hola anabelle*dice kurama*oíste la noticia de la fiesta verdad*dice anabelle*si*dice kurama algo nervioso ya que la mano de la mentada estaba llegando muy abajo*quiero que vengas si?*dice la señorita anabelle*claro*dice kurama zafándose del abrazo de anabelle._

_En la noche_

_Ya estas lista*dice kurama*si ya estoy lista*dice botan*kurama para cuando era la fiesta?*dice botan mirando a kurama*sabes no recuerdo*dice kurama y en ese momento*hola chicos supondría que estarían aquí*dice Arthur*para que nos buscas?*dice kurama*hoy es la fiesta*dice anabelle al lado de Arthur*bien que esperan vamos suban*dice Arthur*es que no estoy preparada si ni mira que fachas en las que estoy*dice botan*no importa hay vestidos que compre pero no he logrado probarme talvez consigas uno que te quede tu así estas bien kurama kun*dice anabelle guiñándole el ojo a kurama haciendo que este se sonrojara*suban se nos hace tarde*dice Arthur inspeccionando a botan con mucho detenimiento*ok vamos kurama kun*dice botan kurama miraba a Arthur con cierto recelo que todo ser humano conoce como celos*_

_En casa de Arthur_

_Ven botan para mostrarte los vestidos y te pruebes el que más te guste*dice anabelle dejando a botan a solas en el cuarto de ella mientras admiraba la timidez de kurama y cada una de las facciones del rostro del mismo, Arthur por su parte recordaba cada detalle del cuerpo de botan quien ahorita estaba cambiándose y kurama pues estaba esperando el momento de salir de ese lugar si no hubiese sido por que botan había aceptado el no habría ido._

_5 minutos depuse._

_Este me gusta *dice botan saliendo vestida del cuarto de anabelle*yo jamás hubiese rellenado esa parte frontal dice señalando el gran busto de botan lo que hizo que kurama y Arthur se enfocaran en el mismo kurama no evitaba recordar la sensación en sus manos al tomarlos acariciarlos y kami sabrá que otras cosas había recordado kurama y Arthur deseaba poder tomarlos entre sus manos algo que no cabrían en las misma en cambio las de anabelle eran generosas esas si se acoplaban bien a su mano._

_La noche paso en bebidas baile y risas si hasta para el pobre de kurama que dijo que no deseaba tomar pero una bebida se coló en su gaseosa y el ni la sintió así que la bebida decidió seguir colándose en las gaseosas que tomo el pobre pelirrojo._

_Al día siguiente_

_Que rayos sucedió ayer*dice kurama sobandose la cabeza*me duele la cabeza*dice botan *como que alguien no sabe beber*dice anabelle al lado de kurama*a mi me duele mucho*dice botan la cual se asusto de ver a anabelle al lado de kurama*solo falta que también este Arthur*dice botan algo enfadada*no te preocupes el tampoco sabe beber se fue con una chica a su habitación*dice anabelle* y que hago yo aquí*dice botan*bueno te pusiste romántica con kurama y yo no podía dejar que te me adelantaras*dice anabelle*eso quiere decir que yo?*dice kurama*si con las dos tigre*dice anabelle abrazándose a kurama quien encontró un rojo más intenso que su cabello*entonces nosotros*dice botan*si un trío que mejor que eso no kurama*dice anabelle*ok creo que ya escuche lo suficiente*dice kurama levantándose de la cama no sin antes besar a botan en los labios lo que tomo a botan por sorpresa*iré a darme una ducha dice kurama._


	12. Capitulo 11 Yusuke vuelve a la

_Capitulo 11 Yusuke vuelve a la lucha_

_Hola botan*dice kurama acercándose a botan*para que me llamabas entre gracias a mi remo*dice botan* la seguridad de aquí es infranqueable* botan*me alegra mucho que vinieras*dice kurama abrazando a botan*enserio kurama*dice botan sonriéndole a kurama*si mi amada*dice kurama besando a botan en los labios*_

_2 minutos después en la bodega del colegio (quien sabe como kurama obtuvo la llave yo no)_

_Kurama kun nadie nos encontrará aquí*dice botan dejándose llevar por lo que hacía kurama*no dales un tiempo ya se irán*dice kurama desvistiendo a botan *kurama kun*decía botan quien ahora era prisionera de las ágiles manos del kitsune que la hacían rendirse a los deseos del mismo._

_30 minutos después*kurama creo que ya deberías entrar*dice botan*no no esperemos además los profesores no sospecharían de mi*dice kurama abrazando a botan por la espalda*kurama kun alguien podría vernos*dice botan algo nerviosa*no te preocupes nadie viene a las bodegas*dice kurama sujetando a botan de la cintura*kurama kun*dice botan insistiendo logrando que la soltara*nos vemos en la tarde iremos a ver una película te parece?*dice kurama*hai te estaré esperando*dice botan besando a kurama en los labios._

_Minutos después_

_Hola niña te extraviaste?*dicen dos chicas acercándose a botan*no en realidad vine a ayudar aun amigo y ya lo hice así que me voy*dice botan*aja así que estabas con suichi kun*dice una de cabello corto*bueno si y que?*dice botan*mantienen relaciones sexuales cierto sabes suichi hace eso con todas y te aseguro que no durara ni 2 meses contigo*dice las chicas que se van en ese momento llega kurama a despedirse de botan*te estaban molestando esas chicas bochan?*dice kurama abrazando a botan por la espalda*no te preocupes kurama kun*dice botan volteándose y besando a kurama a los labios kurama correspondió al beso entrelazando sus manos con las de botan lo cual hizo que a botan se le acelerará el corazón*debo irme kurama kun ya me escape mucho*dice botan sonriéndole a kurama el cual besó su frente y la dejo marcharse._

_Mientras botan volaba en su remo se preguntaba "si kurama de verdad sentirá algo por mi o solo es para aparentar hasta que se canse de mi no lo sé" _

_En el colegio_

_Hola botan*dice Yusuke seductoramente*hola Yusuke se te ofrece algo creo que lo de nosotros quedo muy claro*dice botan mientras tomaba los cuadernos que necesitaría para la siguiente clase*vaya son rosa*dice Yusuke sosteniendo la falda de botan quien le abofeteo la cara*que te pasa maldito pervertido*dice botan completamente enojada*sabes cuando te enojas te ves mas hermosa*dice Yusuke acercándose a botan y acorralándola contra la pared *Yusuke basta*decía botan*tu me amas verdad botan?*dice Yusuke*si Yusuke*dice botan entre lagrimas lo cual Yusuke aprovecha para besarla*déjame hacerte mía me dejas?*dice Yusuke a lo que botan accede*por lo menos por una noche botan*dice Yusuke *te veré más tarde en mi casa mamá no estará y Keiko se irá de viaje con sus padres*dice Yusuke*hai Yusuke kun*dice botan._

_Más tarde en casa de Yusuke_

_Te estaba esperando botan*dice Yusuke haciendo pasar a botan quien traía puesto un jeans y una suéter de lana color blanco*te ves bien pero hubiese preferido que te pusieras falda así sería más fácil*dice Yusuke*si quieres me voy*dice botan algo ofendida*no no no botan vamos a mi habitación*dice Yusuke guiando a botan a su habitación_

_En la habitación de Yusuke*me alegra que ayas venido*dice Yusuke acariciando la pierna a botan*no se si esto es buena idea Yusuke kun*dice botan acostándose en la cama lo que Yusuke aprovecho para acomodarse encima de ella*voy a hacerte sentir bien botan*dice Yusuke metiendo su mano debajo del suéter de botan *botan levántate un poco para quitarte este molesto suéter*dice Yusuke logrando que botan hiciera lo que el le había pedido al dejar al descubierto el sostén de botan Yusuke comenzó a besar el cuello de la misma dando leves masajes a sus senos que se encontraban cubiertos por el sostén conforme Yusuke aumentaba sus masajes bajaba por el cuello de botan hasta toparse con el nacimiento de sus pechos*Yusuke*dijo botan en un suspiro mientras Yusuke seguía su camino apretaba y acariciaba los senos de botan hasta que la misma recordó de quien había sido con anterioridad*basta *dice botan incorporándose y vistiéndose*que pasa botan no me puedes dejar así*en el momento que Yusuke dijo eso botan recordó que había pasado algo similar con kurama y el no alego sobre el hecho*no quiero Yusuke tu ya tienes a Keiko*dice botan marchándose de la casa de Yusuke cuando*sabes te estuve esperando en las afueras de tu secundaria y me dijeron que habías ido con Yusuke no quise creerlo pero bueno ya ves aquí me tienes se que no me debe importar solo estamos saliendo y eso pero me duele que juegues así conmigo*dice kurama*kurama kun yo no hice nada con Yusuke*dice botan mirando a kurama*me alegro creo que no tengo ganas de salir hoy lo siento*dice kurama dándose media vuelta hasta que*kurama yo no amo a Yusuke yo te amo a ti*dice botan gritando y desvaneciéndose entre lagrimas*botan eso es cierto?*dice kurama a un incrédulo de lo que oía*si kurama kun*dice botan corriendo a los brazos de kurama quien la recibió abrazándola con fuerza*yo también te amo botan chan*dice kurama mirando a botan directamente a los ojos haciendo que botan llorará de la felicidad *no yo no te amo botan yo te adoro*dice kurama besando los labios de botan* bien bien muy hermoso me gustaría tomar una foto de esto y enmarcarla pero adivinen que no lo haré ya que a la que estas abrazando es a mi botan*dice Yusuke*espera tu novia es Keiko no botan*dice kurama abrazando a botan posesiva y protectoramente*espera tu no eres Yusuke*dice Keiko a espaldas de "Yusuke"*que?*dicen botan y kurama sorprendidos*si porque Yusuke iba conmigo hasta que retrasaron el vuelo y mamá decidió cancelar el viaje ahora esta en casa comiendo su ramen *quien eres y dilo ahora?*dice botan* soy el incubus efelios*pero se supone que los incubus solo asaltan a las mujeres en sueños*dice kurama Keiko y botan lo voltearon a ver y tu como sabes eso*dicen las dos al unísono*etto etto en mi vida pasada como yoko cometí el error de meterme a una habitación donde habitaba una mujer sola ella medio despertó y me dijo que si era un incubus y no sabía que demonios era hasta que ella me dijo estoy lista señor alpien*dice kurama poniéndose tan rojo como un tomate eso lo explica*luego busque información sobre alpien y encontré de que era un incubus y luego lo que era un incubus*dice kurama* y sabes que primero somos sucubus verdad kurama kun*dice el incubus*si lo sé*dice kurama* bien les voy a explicar que hago aquí y porque deseaba tanto a botan primero nací del deseo de un tímido pero tonto kitsune*dice el incubus pero era una sucubus así que me fue explicado que tenía que extraer bueno los fluidos de un chico para convertirme en un incubus y luego depositar eso en una chica así que lo que hice fue buscar a mi creador*dice el incubus*ósea quieres decir kurama*dice botan*si aproveche mientras dormía seguro pensó que aun estaba en un sueño luego mantuve relaciones con el hasta que bueno ocurrió aquello luego me dispuse a pedirle permiso a el rey enma para transformarme en incubus el lo hizo y ahora me disponía a depositar eso en botan pero me enamore de ella de su forma de ser ahora solo quería ser el único hasta que llego el día en que pude llegar al mundo humano aproveche el amor no correspondido de la chica tomando la forma del mismo *dice el incubus y botan agacho la mirada ante Keiko quien simplemente la abrazó*pero mis intentos fueron inútiles no sabía que una chica podría ser tan difícil*dice el incubus*y ahora que se supone que harás?*dice botan*hare mi cometido pero cuando tenga la oportunidad*dice el incubus._


	13. capitulo 12 accidentes?

_Capítulo 12 accidentes?_

_Era una mañana radiante y muy hermosa nuestra hermosa guía espiritual cocinaba el desayuno tarareando una canción y movía su cintura de un lado al otro nuestra hermosa guía vestía un short blanco y una camisa color celeste*buenos días botan*decía genkai tomando una taza y sirviéndose un poco de té*ohayo genkai sempai*decía botan sumamente alegre*buenos días bochan*dice yukina sentándose para desayunar*ohayo yuki chan*dice botan sirviendo los desayunos*adónde vas hoy botan?*dice yuki chan*yo y kurama saldremos juntos a ver una película*dice botan completamente sonriente*enserio que bonito las vez que kazuma me llevo me divertí muchísimo*dice yukina muy alegre*si es muy divertido ir con un "amigo" al cine*dice botan sonriendo*por cierto como me veo*dice botan dando una vuelta*eso es ropa?* pregunta genkai*si*responde botan*y quién lo dice*lo dice Gucci y Armani*responde botan*llévate una suéter así puede que te resfríes*dice genkai tomándose un sorbo de su té*hola como están*dice Keiko quien apenas llega a la escena de la maternidad de genkai*hola Keiko*dice botan abrazando a su inseparable amiga*hola bochan adónde vas*dice Keiko* saldré con Kura kun a ver una película*dice botan muy entusiasmada ya que el hecho de estar a solas con kurama a solas la hace sentir en las nubes*estarán solos tú y el en medio de la oscuridad*dice Keiko*si no es romántico*dice botan casi flotando*claro sabes que tomara tus manos verdad*dice Keiko*si lo sé*responde botan*y que te besara y saldrán abrazados de la sala de cine*si también lo sé dice botan* y sabes que te llevara a su casa y no exactamente a comer*dice Keiko dándole pequeños codazos a botan en las costillas a lo que botan se pone completamente roja*botan no me digas que no han hecho el amor porque no te lo creo*dice Keiko* si lo hemos hecho varias veces y varios días y a diferentes horas*dice botan* oye eso suena interesante dime donde cuando y como*dice Keiko* oye eso es muy personal*dice botan *es un rato entre chicas*dice Keiko llevándose a botan al jardín._

_En el jardín_

_Ahora si dime botan*dice Keiko* la semana pasada lo hicimos el lunes en su casa en la mañana en la cama, en la tarde en la ducha y en la noche la sala, la ducha y la cama, el martes me sorprendió lo hicimos en la bodega de su colegio, luego en el baño de un restaurante y luego en el metro*dice botan de los más tranquila y Keiko la miraba asustada*co como que lo hicieron en la bodega de su colegio demonios kurama en que estaba pensando*dice Keiko mirando a botan* y en el baño de un restaurante alguien pudo haberlos visto cuando vea a kurama le voy a jalar las orejas*dice Keiko de manera gruñona*relájate Keiko además lo disfrute y mucho*dice botan sonriéndole*botan como puedes decir eso*en ese momento*hola Keiko sabía que estarías a aquí*dice yusuke que entraba cuando se tropieza y cae encima de botan apretando uno de sus pechos*vaya que suaves*dice yusuke* YUSUKE*grita botan demasiado enfadada y golpea a yusuke*jajajaja*ríe hiei desde el árbol baja de un salto pero del mismo impulso se apoya en algo hasta que aprieta algo blando y muy suave*hiei no sabía que tenías esas mañas dice kuwabara quien venía entrando y botan golpea la cabeza de hiei*porque me golpeas?*dice hiei* dime tu porque no te apoyaste en algo que no fuera mis pechos*gomene botan estas lista?*pregunta kurama asomándose por la puerta*si ya estoy lista*dice botan*no espera yo tengo que hablar seriamente contigo*dice Keiko tomando a kurama de la mano en eso empuja a kuwabara quien se agarran de la cintura de botan y al caer baja el short de botan*vaya que buena entrada*dice kuwabara quien es fuertemente golpeado por botan quien sube nuevamente su short*pervertidos dice botan regañando a los tres y si se preguntan qué paso con kurama tal vez lo encuentren en el suelo ya que se llevó una impresión muy fuerte*kurama kun*decía Keiko*botan kurama está en el suelo*dice Keiko y botan llega corriendo*kurama kun kurama kun*decía botan intentando de hacer despertar a su tonto pelirrojo*botan*dice kurama abriendo sus ojos*si kurama kun*responde botan*qué bonita eres*dice kurama abrazándose de la cintura de botan*ku kurama kun*dice botan poniéndose completamente roja ante la reacción de kurama*estas lista para ir al cine conmigo*dice kurama incorporándose*hai*responde botan*_

_En las afueras del cinema_

_Umm que película podemos ver*dice kurama mirando la cartelera de cine*ummm no sé*dice botan*qué tal si vemos una romántica*dice kurama mirando la reacción de botan*no mejor miramos una de terror*dice botan sonriéndole a kurama_

_*en la sala de cine*_

_Aaaah*gritaba botan del miedo abrazando a kurama quien en ese instante se felicitaba el haber elegido una de terror fue lo mejor que pudo hacer ahora botan le abrazaba y le tomaba una de las manos*tranquila bochan*decía kurama mirando a botan quien le miro a los ojos*si es solo una película cierto?*dice botan inmersa completamente en esos hermosos ojos verdes de kurama*qué tal si vamos a comer a mi casa de pues de la película*dice kurama mirando los labios de botan*hai*dice botan kurama se acercó por impulso a los labios de botan y que creen que pasó pues *muchuuuu* kurama besó a botan en los labios._

_Después de la película kurama preparó cena para dos y comieron al parecer ni shiori ni suiichi ni el padrastro de kurama*bien kurama kun creo que debo irme*dice botan levantándose de su asiento*no quieres quedarte ya es muy tarde como para que vayas sola*dice kurama*umm kurama kun yo*dice botan quien se tropieza con la pata de la silla cayendo encima de kurama quedando en una pose comprometedora*eettto si no quieres que esto se ponga peor no te muevas*dice kurama de una manera tan inocente que a botan provoco*enserio porque que pasaría*decía botan intentando de hacer a kurama decir lo que él no quería rebelar*tu tu sabes*balbuceaba kurama mientras los colores subían a su rostro con toda prisa*no no sé por eso te pregunto*responde botan moviendo un poco sus caderas*botan chan yo yo*decía kurama tartamudeando*tu*en ese momento botan no dijo nada más que la respuesta de su cuerpo al sentir algo duro entre sus piernas*te lo dije que no te movieras*dice kurama mirando a otro lado*sabes mejor si me quedo*dice botan*pero con la condición de que dormimos juntos en tu habitación dice botan*._

_Unos minutos después ambos ya estaban en la habitación de kurama besándose y guiándose por sus instintos y a la pasión que predominaban esta noche al terminar de desvestir a botan kurama la coloca suavemente sobre su cama mirándola únicamente a los ojos botan simplemente se dejaba guiar por las caricias de su amado pelirrojo botan acariciaba su rostro con gran delicadeza hasta que una palabra dicha rompió el silencio de ese momento*kurama kun acaso tu me consideras atractiva*dice botan mirando a kurama a los ojos*si mucho por cierto*dice kurama mirándola con un leve destello de éxtasis en sus ojos*aun si no lo hiciéramos*dice botan con miedo a una respuesta negativa*si aunque no lo hiciéramos aun así me parecerías atractiva*dice kurama besándolas manos de su amada peli azul botan extendió sus brazos hacia kurama quien se acomodó entre ellos._

_Kurama besó la frente de botan, luego bajó depositando pequeños besos en el recorrido de su respingada nariz hasta llegar a sus labios fundiendo los suyos contra los mismos en un apasionado beso en el que dejaron todos sus sentimientos en claro botan toma las manos de su amado entre las suyas kurama entrelaza sus dedos con los de botan dándose cuenta así de que sus manos encajaban perfectamente luego subió las manos de botan por encima de su cabeza para luego recorrer con sus labios el cuello de su amada botan dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso pero nada impidió que siguiera su camino de besos y los gemidos de botan eran un incentivo por el cual valía la pena seguir así kurama se encontró con los pechos de botan el los miraba con fascinación y deseo botan por instinto los cubrió*porque los cubres*dice kurama besando la mejilla de botan de manera delicada y romántica*porque aún me da pena que me mires desnuda*responde botan con las mejillas rojas*no tengas pena mi cielo e igual si no deseas seguir yo puedo esperar*dice kurama tomando las manos de botan y llenándolas de besos*no yo si deseo seguir es solo que me da pena*dice botan mirando a kurama a los ojos y perdiéndose en ellos lo cual no notó hasta que sintió las manos de su amado masajeando sus pechos luego kurama con sus boca tomo uno de sus pezones succionándolo y mordiéndolo de manera suave haciendo que los mismos se tornaran algo duros termino con uno y siguió repitiendo lo hecho con el anterior botan se ahogaba con los gemidos que intentaba reprimir luego kurama siguió su recorrido bajando por su abdomen y jugando con su ombligo pero para gusto o desgracia de botan el no terminaría ahí kurama buscaba aún mas de ella y ella lo sabía mejor que nada kurama se dispuso a abrir más las piernas de botan para poder explorar más allá de lo debido botan se tensó al sentir la tibia lengua de kurama sobre su intimidad haciendo sentir arder su cuerpo kurama siguió con su particular atención en las zona vulnerable de botan hasta que botan sucumbió al orgasmo luego kurama se incorporó nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de botan solo que esta vez haciendo intromisión en la intimidad de botan con sus dedos pero sacándolos rápidamente estás lista físicamente pero tu te sientes lista*pregunta kurama mirando el cuerpo de botan*hai kurama kun*responde botan sonriendo dulcemente a su amado kitsune lo cual el tomo como iniciativa para entrar lentamente en la intimidad de su amada luego de unos cuantos minutos el kitsune mantenia un ritmo pausado y cuidadoso haciendo a botan desear más lo cual no calló y lo dijo si pidió a su kitsune que lo hiciera más rápido por lo cual kurama aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta llegar al punto de hacer a botan gritar su nombre y no pasado mucho el tiempo botan y kurama sucumbieron juntos al orgasmo luego kurama se acomodó entre los brazos de botan quedando profundamente dormido mientras la misma acariciaba su rostro y admiraba mientras este dormía luego de un tiempo ella quedo dormida también._


End file.
